


Behind The Wheel

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Tadashi, Brother- brother relationship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Butts, Campfires, Camping, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dominant Hiro, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Full nudity, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Goofing Around, Groping, Hamadacest - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Incest, Injury, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Bonding, Mutual Masturbation, Nature, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Piss, Piss Play, Public Sex, Rivers, Rubbing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Injury, Sexy shouting, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Skinny Dipping, Splashing, Sunblock, Sunscreen, Swim sex, Swimming, Tadiro, Tent Sex, Tickling, Top Hiro, Top Hiro Hamada, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Underage Sex, Urine, Watersports, blowjob, camp sex, dad I write gay porn, everything is just so fucking gay, gay incest, gay porn, handjob, hidashi, high up, it's really not that much, light watersports, peeing, pissplay, submissive Tadashi, tadahiro, tadashiro, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Hiro has been flirting with Tadashi for weeks. It's left Tadashi flustered and confused, but it never went further than that. At least, not until one day when Hiro coerces his brother while Tadashi was drawing





	1. Behind The Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: so I recently discovered a Hidashi sex comic called "Let Me Be Closer" by Azzai. Well, sort of. I only hae the first 30-32 pages or so. The rest of the comic seems to have been erased from the internet. The first person to comment a link to the full, unabridged comic (or a link to a Dropbox download if you have the comic saved somewhere) gets my everlasting love and *maybe* a personalised fanfic with your favourite ship.

TADASHI WAS AT A LOSS for words. He had been right! But in the most wrong way he could think of. Why did it have to be like this? Why Hiro?

For the past month he had thought his 14-year-old brother, Hiro, had been flirting with him. It had all started when Tadashi had walked into the bedroom they shared only to find his little brother masturbating. Hiro had acted embarrassed at first, but seemed to quickly overcome the shame, and had never even bothered to cover himself up. Tadashi'd tried as hard as he could to not look at his brother's crotch, but to his own shame he had stolen a glance or two. He had only seen a little bit, however, and the glances hadn't been enough to quench his curiosity. 

Tadashi had explained to the boy that there was no need to be embarrassed, that it was natural and he wouldn't judge him for doing it. Tadashi had smiled kindly and ruffled Hiro's hair before he left, trying to convey that this didn't mean things between them had changed. Had he accidentally sent the exact opposite message? Had that been what had piqued Hiro's interest in his older brother? Had he believed Tadashi was trying to flirt with him? Had he caught his big brother's stolen looks at his cock?

After that, Tadashi had caught Hiro subtly flirting with him. Or, at least, he suspected it was flirting. He hadn't been sure at the time. It was little things like sucking on an orange Popsicle in their hot kitchen, eyes on Tadashi the whole time, and reaching out to touch Tadashi whenever they would talk. They weren't sexual touches, per se, but they felt sexually charged. Hiro would laugh at a joke Tadashi had told and reach out to grab his muscular arm, holding it firmly. Or else in the middle of talking he would casually grip Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi would've never thought about those as flirting had Hiro done them even once before he had walked in on his baby brother touching himself. 

It had still been far too subtle for Tadashi to know if it truly was flirting, or if he was imagining things. But now he knew! Now he was certain his brother had been flirting with him. 

Tadashi had been lying on his stomach on his bed drawing on his tablet. He'd gotten the art tablet to help design new inventions, but these days he found himself using it more for recreational art. He was currently in the middle of drawing an anthropomorphic cat-man. He wasn't a furry, he simply liked the challenge posed by incorporating animalistic traits into human forms. It also made him feel like he was creating his own fantasy world, a secret passion of his dating back to early childhood. 

His white tank top was hitched up slightly so his lower back was visible, but Tadashi didn't care. At least, not until he heard the curtain that separated his bed from the rest of the room ruffle. He barely had time to turn his head and look before Hiro was climbing on top of him. Tadashi gasped, but Hiro had ignored him and laid down so his smooth stomach was pressed against Tadashi's bare lower back. He set his head on Tadashi's shoulder and looked at the tablet screen. 

"That's quite good, 'Dashi!" He said, a slight purr in his voice. "Don't stop on my account."

_Calm down!_ Tadashi thought to himself. _This doesn't mean anything. . . It could just be brotherly affection?!_

But then he felt it. Hiro shifted slightly, getting comfortable, and Tadashi felt the hard shape push against his ass through Hiro's shorts. The boy was hard as a rock! Tadashi turned beet red. 

Hiro looked at him curiously. "You alright, Nii-San?" 

Tadashi nodded slowly, trying to act natural. He wasn't sure what to do, how to react. 

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" He breathed hoarsely. "I just don't like sh-showing people my art before it's done. I get embarrassed." 

Hiro smiled. "Well, I think he looks fantastic! You should do me sometime!" He slipped his hands up under Tadashi's shirt and began massaging his older brother's back. 

Tadashi choked. "D-do you?!" He resisted the urge to moan. Hiro always knew exactly where to squeeze to work out Tadashi's knots, though he was rarely in a good enough mood to rub his brother's back without being asked. 

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, you know, draw me. I'll pose for you and everything! But I get to pick the pose, alright?" There was something. . . fiery in Hiro's voice, like he was stalking prey. It made Tadashi's face go even redder than before. And the feel of Hiro's hands on his bare skin didn't help any. 

Hiro scowled. "You sure you're alright, Tadashi? You look confused. Maybe I could help you?" His hands moved slowly down and Hiro sat upright, now sitting on Tadashi's legs and allowing his fingers to trail down to the lowest point on Tadashi's back. 

Despite the weight of Hiro's body lifted, Tadashi's breathing came out in short, small gasps. Hiro smirked and his hands dipped lower, now squeezing Tadashi's ass. 

Tadashi jumped. "H-Hiro?!"

"Sshhhhh, it's OK, 'Dashi. I'm just giving you a little massage. . . . Emphasis on the 'as-'"

That did it for Tadashi. He whirled around fast, using his considerable muscle advantage to throw Hiro off of him and onto the other side of the bed. "What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, still red in the face. 

Hiro blushed and looked away. "I was j-just having some fun!" He said in a low voice. "Just fooling around."

"With your _brother_?!" Tadashi cried. "What's wrong with you?" 

Hiro grimaced. "I thought you wanted it too!" He said, sounding hurt and still not looking at Tadashi. "You kept looking at my junk when you walked in on me jacking off! I thought you were interested! I thought you liked what you saw."

_I did!_ Came an unbidden voice at the back of Tadashi's mind. He shivered slightly and pushed it further back, shutting it down. 

"Hiro, you were naked and refused to cover up! Of course I looked. I couldn't help it! I barely saw anything, anyway. But you would've done the same thing even if you weren't trying to have a go with me! It's curiosity, plain and simple. Human nature."

"Isn't it also human nature to breed?" Hiro asked, looking back at Tadashi and locking wide, unabashed eyes with him. 

Tadashi nearly choked again. " _What?!_ " he exclaimed, staring in shock at his baby brother. Hiro looked cutely back at him. His mouth was open just enough to show that gap in his teeth, and his black hair was as wild and unmanageable as ever. 

"Come on, Tadashi!" Hiro whined. "I'm 14and always horny. Surely you remember what you felt like at 14? Can you blame me for trying?"

"When it's with me, yeah I can!" Tadashi replied hotly. "I don't care if you want to fuck a guy, Hiro, but I'm your _brother!_ You just can't come onto me!"

"Actually, I was wanting you to cum on me," Hiro said without batting an eye. Tadashi grimaced and he hurriedly continued. "Look, 'Dashi, incest isn't as bad as people make it out to be. Animals do it all the time! Humans used to do it until it became a taboo just in, like, the last century or so. Can't you cut me some slack?"

"I thought you wanted more than just slack?" Tadashi said darkly. Hiro blushed again and reached up to scratch behind his ear. 

"Well, yeah. . . But 'Dashi, I'm not just asking you because I'm horny and you're around. It's more than that. Much more! You get me! We're so similar it's crazy! I've always looked up to you. Always. You're always there when I'm down to help bring me back up. When I need help with something, anything, you're there in an instant! I know I can count on you more than anyone else." Hiro took a deep, shuddering breath. "I love you, Tadashi, and I want you to be my first. I can't think of a single person I'd rather have my first time with."

Tadashi blinked, conflicting emotions now running through him. Hiro was right about the taboo nature of this whole thing, even if it still freaked Tadashi out. He was goon on history and knew that even Einstein himself had participated in incestual relationships. And Tadashi loved Hiro back with all his heart. Could he really refuse his little brother this simple unknown pleasure? He found himself wanting to give in to Hiro's pleas, but still was unable to fully wrap his head around the incestual part. 

Hiro watched Tadashi's face soften and noted the confusion in his eyes. He knew exactly what his older brother was thinking and feeling. It was what Hiro himself had felt when he'd first realized his attraction for his older brother. 

"Maybe we could start slow?" He said, moving back toward Tadashi. "You don't have to penetrate yet. We could work up to that. Ease you in, so to speak."

Hiro put his hands on his brother's chest and slowly pushed him down onto the pillows. Tadashi gasped but did not put up a fight. Hiro crawled on top of the older boy, straddling his crotch. He reached over for Tadashi's tablet, which had long since powered off after it's one minute backlight setting, and placed it down on Tadashi's nightstand. 

Tadashi was completely uncertain of what to do. He had never been with another boy before. And this wasn't just any boy, either. Normally he led his brother in everything, whether it was for protection or a back-alley sense of superiority. But here and now Tadashi was the passenger, and Hiro was behind the wheel. 

Hiro's small hands found the button on Tadashi's jeans and began to undo it, his warm brown eyes not once wandering from Tadashi's. 

_What am I doing?_ Tadashi wondered as his jeans button opened and Hiro moved to his zipper. It was down in a flash, revealing Tadashi's plain white _Fuit-Of-The-Looms_ and a sizable bulge. Tadashi expected his brother to dive right in, but instead Hiro showed restraint and moved his hands away from Tadashi's crotch, placing them on either side of Tadashi's head. 

"I love you, Nii-San," Hiro said with a low, deep breath. Tadashi gulped, his heart beating so hard that he could hear it (and was surprised Hiro couldn't). Tadashi closed his eyes and tilted his head up. A second later he felt Hiro's smooth lips against his. 

_What am I doing?_ Tadashi thought again. Only this time the thought was in the back of his mind. He pushed the thought further away and pulled his earlier treacherous thought about Hiro's cock back to the surface. 

Hiro's lips felt warm and soft and _right!_ Tadashi reached up and cupped Hiro's face in his hands, kissing him deeper and feeling the perfection of his skin. He could taste strawberries on Hiro's lips. Tadashi found this heartwarming. Strawberries were his favorite, and Hiro had clearly done it for him. 

While Tadashi's heart was pounding with nervousness, Hiro's was pumping hard with celebration and victory. He'd done it! The thing he'd been dreaming about since Tadashi had walked in on him. _I'm making out with my brother!_ But that was just half the battle. Hiro pulled away from Tadashi's lips, a spidersilk strand of saliva linking their mouths for a few seconds before breaking. He moved his hands back to Tadashi's pants. Hiro lifted himself slightly and began to tug off his brother's jeans. They came off almost willingly as if the jeans shared Hiro's greedy interests. 

Hiro breathed a loving sigh as he threw the pants on the floor and stared at Tadashi's crotch. He was happy to see a tent rising slowly in that white underwear. Hiro stuck his tongue between his teeth and began to tug off his shirt. 

Tadashi's eyes went wider as Hiro threw the shirt on the floor as well. His eyes roved over his brother's hairless chest, taking in every detail. Tadashi had seen Hiro shirtless on many occasions, but never like this. Never before they did the unthinkable. Now, however, he noticed all the little things he'd never let himself think about. How round and red and pert Hiro's nipples were, how cute he looked with the small and thin bushes of black hair under his arms, and how he got goosebumps for a minute after removing his shirt from the cool air in their Air Conditioned room. 

Tadashi opened his mouth, meaning to say _"You look gorgeous!"_ But what Tadashi stammered out was "H-Hiro, you know we c-can't tell anyone about this, right?" Tadashi's mouth went dry as he continued to stare at his brother's toned yet thin form.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot, you know. You think I'm really gonna tell anyone that I fucked my older brother?" Hiro laughed, shaking his adorable head, and took hold of Tadashi's wrists, bringing them up to his own crotch and resting them over his shorts button and zipper. "Here, you do me. It's only fair."

Tadashi took another deep breath. "Are you sure about this?" 

"About what?" Hiro asked, sounding puzzled. 

"Just. . . This! All of this! What we're about to do. Hiro, are you sure this is what you want?"

Hiro nodded quickly, still looking perplexed. "Yeah, 'Dashi, I'm 100% certain. Don't. . . Don't you want to do this?" Hiro sounded anxious and slightly hurt. 

"I don't know, Hiro," Tadashi replied truthfully. "I think I do. If you're happy then I'm happy."

"So do I need to kiss you again or are you ready to strip me?!" Hiro demanded. Tadashi laughed and started to work his hands. 

"Sorry, I'm just still wrapping my head around all this," he said, opening the button on Hiro's shorts. 

"That's one of the things I love about you most," Hiro said in a soothing voice. "You think too much."

Tadashi finally smiled. "Right now I'm gonna let you do the thinking." He pulled down Hiro's zipper and started to tug off the boy's shorts. He was surprised to see Hiro wearing his old black and red paw print underwear from when he was 10. He used to run around wearing only that pair of underwear, and even streaked through the café downstairs once! Tadashi smiled at the memory. Back when he and Hiro were only visiting Aunt Cass, not living with here. He eyed the undies closer. They were at least two sizes too small for Hiro now, and they clung tightly to his form. How he had any circulation was a mystery to Tadashi, but Hiro clearly did. His bulge was perfectly outlined and he looked _good!_

Hiro crawled backward off Tadashi and kicked off his shorts completely. They joined the red t-shirt on the floor. 

"Erm, what did you have in mind for easing me into all this?" Tadashi asked uncertainly. 

Hiro grinned. "A couple of things!" He said excitedly. "But we'll start slow." Hiro leaned forward and began to tug at Tadashi's underwear. Tadashi lifted his ass willingly and allowed them to be removed. He almost reached out to grab Hiro's wrist, stopping the boy, at the last second as the realization that there would be no going back once the underwear was removed welled inside him, but Tadashi managed to swallow the urge down.

Hiro let out a low gasp as he stared at Tadashi's cock. It was big, that was for sure. At least 8 inches. There was a thick bush of black hair over it, veins on the side, and an absolutely beautiful wrapper that covered most of his shiny purple head. Hiro found himself salivating. Oh, the things he wanted to do with that cock!

_Hiro is looking at me naked! My little brother is looking at my boner!_ Tadashi found himself growing more horny. 

Hiro reached out a hesitant hand. He stopped it just before making contact and looked up at his brother. Tadashi nodded permissively and Hiro, biting his tongue, wrapped the hand firmly around Tadashi's shaft. For a moment Hiro just held his brother in his hand, feeling the wonderful throbbing warmth and softness. It felt similar to his own dick, as at the same time completely alien. 

Tadashi couldn't help but moan. If felt so good to finally have someone else touch him there. He hardly cared anymore that it was a boy's touch, or his brother's. Hiro began to stroke him off slowly, and Tadashi closed his eyes. He embraced the feeling of his foreskin sliding back and forth over his glans. He smiled as he heard Hiro's breath coming out in short pants. It was a cute sound that paired perfectly with the feeling in his crotch. 

Hiro's hand had curled round Tadashi's member just over the base. Tadashi could therefore feel the hand on his balls whenever the boy stroked downward. And it felt spectacular! _How can anything that feels this good be bad?_ Tadashi reasoned. 

And then it hit him. "H-Hiro!" Tadashi bolted upright and Hiro was forced to tighten his grip. "Hiro, you're underage! Forget the incest, I could go to jail for this!"

"Ssshhhh," Hiro crooned, "it's alright." He stroked Tadashi faster and put a hand on his brother's chest, once again pushing him down onto the bed. "I gave you my permission, and that's the most important thing. Now, do you plan to ever tell anyone about this?"

Tadashi shook his head, suppressing a moan from the pleasure Hiro was giving him. 

"Well, neither do I. We'll be fine! Trust me~"

And with that, Hiro leaned forward and popped the tip of Tadashi's dick into his mouth. Tadashi gasped as Hiro gave the head an experimental lick. He tasted his brother's pre and felt the soft foreskin on his tongue. He liked it. Hiro purred harder and pushed the cock deeper into his mouth.

Tadashi was shaking now, with both pleasure and nerves. The fact that this was wrong came flooding back to him, and yet he found he was unable to do anything about it. _No!_ Tadashi realized, _Unwilling. I don't want to do anything about it! I don't want Hiro to stop! I. . . I don't care that this is wrong!_

Hiro grinned as Tadashi moaned and gasped, allowing his tongue to wander freely over his brother's penis. It was magnificent! Large and warm and soft and **delicious**. Hiro began to bob his head once he reached the halfway point. Tadashi gave a small cry and grabbed hold of Hiro's head. Hiro was forced to stop bobbing due to Tadashi gripping his hair so hard. It was a completely involuntary movement, but a hassle nonetheless. 

"You've gotta let go, Tadashi," Hiro said as he let the cock fall from his mouth. 

"O-oh! Right! S-sorry, Hiro." Tadashi released his grip shakily. Hiro smiled and popped the cock back into his mouth. He started with only small licks, waiting for Tadashi to grow more used to all this. 

"God, Hiro! I n-never thought a boy's mouth could f-feel so g-good!" Tadashi gasped, tipping his head backwards and closing his eyes. "Keep going!" 

At that moment Tadashi's tablet lit up on the nightstand. An alert sounded and Tadashi grimaced. "It's 6:30! C-Cass will want us d-downstairs to help with dinner r-rush!" He groaned, clearly not wanting to leave. 

"Stay!" Hiro commanded, stroking Tadashi off as he pulled his mouth away for a second time. "Cass can wait a few more minutes for me to finish. Or, actually, for _you_ to finish."

Tadashi didn't even try to argue, nor did he want to. He nodded slowly and Hiro got back to work. He was now able to take most of Tadashi's cock into his mouth, though he did have a small gag reflex and wasn't able to deepthroat his brother the way he wanted to. It was a problem Hiro decided to resolve over time. 

Tadashi felt his little brother's tongue slide over his head and gasped loudly, shuddering hard. He'd never felt anything like it! His hand couldn't even compare. 

"Ohhhh! Where've you been all my life?!" He moaned. Hiro smirked and slid more of Tadashi's manhood into his mouth. The younger boy began to bob his head again, expertly using his tongue to keep his teeth away from Tadashi's vulnerable skin while also lapping at the sensitive areas of his brother's cock.

"I. . . I d-don't think I c-can hold on for very long!" Tadashi warned him. "Ohhhh my God! Can you go any f-faster?"

_Oh, you bet I can~_ Hiro thought to himself, picking up speed. He was now bobbing his head quickly, making small slurping noises with his mouth. Tadashi tried to sit up to get a better view, but Hiro's hand flashed out and pushed him back down. Tadashi was too weak to put up a fight. He closed his eyes once more and let the pleasure relax his muscles. 

Hiro giggled at Tadashi's surprising submissiveness. He'd expected his older brother to want to be in control, and yet here he was, letting Hiro steer. Even after it became evident Tadashi wasn't going to be dominant this time round Hiro had thought that after he grew used to this new experience Tadashi would show _some_ level of dominance. He just needed to get used to this. But as of now there was nothing. Not a hint. Just whimpers and squirms and gasps. Hiro liked it that way.

He slipped his tongue briefly under Tadashi's foreskin, testing something. Hiro pushed it back as far as it would go while at the same time bringing the hand he had wrapped around Tadashi's cock up so that the foreskin slid up his tongue. Hiro was pleased to find that his tongue went in quite deep. Almost two and a half inches! It was more than enough, certainly more than he could push his fingers inside his own foreskin (although Hiro was only short with himself by a centimeter or two). He pulled his tongue back with another grin. 

Tadashi was not going to last much longer. His already shallow breathing was growing faster and sharper. His eyes were clenched shut and sweat had appeared on his forehead. Hiro knew his brother was close. But he hadn't come all this way to stop now. He kept sucking Tadashi off with a smile. 

Though his eyes were closed Tadashi had a perfect mental image of what Hiro looked like as he blew him. He was no longer cute in the soft adorable sense. He was a sexual being of lust and power. His red lips were puckered sweetly as they wrapped tightly round Tadashi's cock. Hiro's chocolate brown eyes held no hint of innocence and they glinted like a predator. Tadashi could see the muscles rippling under Hiro's skin even though the boy was thin and on a normal day looked fragile. To some, this image might look provocative or dangerous. To Tadashi it was hell in tight underwear, the devil giving him pleasure. He wanted more.

And Hiro was glad to give it, though there wasn't a lot more to give before time ran out. Hiro took nearly all of Tadashi's cock, as much as he could manage, moaning out like a girl. Tadashi's body shook as he felt the pleasure within expanding. 

Hiro slipped his hand down, unknowingly pressing against a spot between Tadashi's balls and asshole that delivered the final blow of pleasure to him. He choked out a loud gasp and came hard into Hiro's sweet mouth, muscles tensing and sweat dripping down his body like rain. _Ohhhh fuck! How can a simple blowjob be that intense?!_ Tadashi's eyes snapped open as he shot his load into Hiro. 

Hiro let Tadashi cum, filling his mouth. He kept it inside, just behind his lips, even after Tadashi squirted his last drop. He waved his tongue through the impressive pool, tasting his brother gleefully while moaning. 

Tadashi carefully pulled his cock out of Hiro's mouth, breathing deeply. He eyed his brother curiously, watching him taste the seed in his mouth. "You… you're supposed to swallow." 

Hiro waited a moment, then complied. He gulped down every last drop, eyes never leaving Tadashi's face as he did so. "Aahhh~ I know, 'Dashi. I was always gonna. You just taste good is all!" Hiro started to move away from Tadashi, rolling off the bed.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Tadashi called, still sounding weak. 

"We've gotta help Aunt Cass, remember?" Hiro stooped to pick his clothes up off the floor, then began tugging them back on. 

"Oh. . . Right. But I never got to see you naked!" Tadashi complained as he sat up slowly. 

Hiro smirked with his back to his brother. _Make him want it~_ he thought. But to Tadashi he said "sorry, 'Dashi! Really. But I promise you'll get to see me next time!"

With that Hiro zipped his pants and began walking away, swaying his hips slightly. Tadashi watched him go, still feeling extremely horny despite having came mere moments before. _What has that fucking boy done to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEAuMiKqP-4


	2. Maybe Just Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my last posts before I go on hiatus for November. But that doesn't mean your fun has to stop! Go reread some of my older chapters/fics while I'm gone, and let me know what you want to see more of in my upcoming fics :) just post a comment on any of my fics and I'll see/respond to it

**CRASH!** "Ouch!" Tadashi heard Hiro cry out from across their room, along with a loud thud following the crash. He leaped off his bed, setting aside his tablet, and ran over to Hiro's bed. At the same time he could hear Baymax inflating from his charging box. 

"Hiro! Are you alright?!" Tadashi reached his brother, who was sprawled on the floor by his bed, looking disheveled but in one piece. 

"Aah, yeah. I'm good, 'Dashi." Hiro groaned and stood up shakily, dusting off his light blue T-shirt before wincing and turning his attention onto his left knee. "Just tripped over my bot," he gestured at the small black metal robot made up of several cones and spheres which was on the floor at the foot of his bed. 

Hiro looked up as Baymax, the large marshmallow-like droid, walked slowly over to them. "Oh no, not this!" Hiro moaned. "I'm fine, really. I don't need to be analyzed by your nursebot!" He tried to take a step and hissed in pain. 

"Just humor him," Tadashi said, looking at Hiro's knee, which the boy was now holding gingerly. It was already growing red. "And me."

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," said the huggable robot in a soothing male voice. "I was activated by your sound of distress. Initiating scan."

"What?! Stop scanning me all the time!" Hiro complained. 

"Scan complete," said Baymax with a slight tilt of his head. Tadashi chuckled. 

"Unbelievable!" Hiro ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "What happened to that light thingy that scanned me the first time?"

"That's for a deeper scan. He used a basic scan just now. It's quicker and used for less potentially serious ailments." Tadashi crossed his arms. 

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Right. And what'd you find?" He asked the robot. 

Baymax held up a finger. "Subject is in excellent health and has sustained no lasting damage. I detect irritation and bruising on your left knee. I would suggest icing the area for half an hour, and limiting physical activity for the next 24 hours."

"Hmm, not bad!" Hiro said, impressed despite his discomfort. 

"You have been a good boy," Baymax said. "Have a lollipop!" He produced a red one from seemingly nowhere and held it out for Hiro. 

"Ahhh, my favorite part!" Hiro took the sweet from Baymax and popped it into his mouth straightway. "I always forget about that." Hiro sucked lightly on the sweet, accidentally letting Tadashi see his tongue swirl over it. 

"Baymax, Hiro's satisfied with his care." Tadashi was staring at Hiro and the lollipop he was sucking on, a strange look on his face. Baymax waddled over to his charging station and was sucked back into his boxy containment form. Tadashi paid the robot no mind, however, and kept his gaze on his little brother. 

Hiro caught Tadashi's look, cherry lollipop half hanging out of his mouth. "What?"

It had been nearly a week since Hiro had successfully come onto Tadashi, resulting in the younger brother sucking off the older. Tadashi hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, and Hiro lapping at the sweet in his hand only made matters worse. But where Tadashi hadn't been able to get the image of what they'd done out of his head, Hiro had been acting like nothing had changed, as if nothing had happened. 

"What?" Hiro repeated, eyeing his older brother. 

"Hiro. . . Aren't we ever going to talk about it?"

"About what?" Hiro shrugged nonchalantly and bit into the lollipop. 

"What do you mean 'about what?!'" Tadashi bristled with indignation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Jeez! I should've pretended I was actually hurt to avoid getting yelled at." Hiro sat on his bed, still sucking on the candy Baymax had given him. "What's there to talk about? I thought you made it clear you disapproved? Only did it cuz I made you horny."

Tadashi shook his head. "Hiro, you're a genius, but sometimes you can be really thick!" He sat down next to his brother. "I can't get you out of my head! And now you sit there sucking on that thing like you don't know what you're doing."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Hey, your robot gave this to me. What was I supposed to do, wait until you turned your back?" His brown eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait, are you saying you want more?"

Tadashi grimaced. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but yes. I never even got to see you properly! Not. . . Not all of you."

Hiro grinned and quickly sank his teeth into the lollipop, breaking it into pieces and swallowing. "I want you to say it. Like, actually say it. I wanna hear you describe what you want us to do~"

Tadashi's frown deepened. "Unbelievable. It's bad enough that I'm asking my little brother for more sex, but now you want me to degrade myself?"

"Aw, come on, 'Dashi! Don't pretend you don't like it!" Hiro leaned forward excitedly. "Just say it."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Fine! I. . . I want to see you naked. And I mean fully, properly naked. I want to feel your. . . You know, your penis. I want to be inside you and I want you inside me. Happy?" Tadashi looked vexed and sour, as if he'd just released a string of curse words in the middle of church. 

Hiro popped the sucker stick back into his mouth. "Tadashi, you perv!" He reached over and grabbed his brother's crotch. The older boy gasped, eyes going wide. 

"You act so surprised even after asking me for this!" Hiro giggled. He could feel his brother getting hard. 

"But it's a shame I've got an injured knee," Hiro gave a huge fake sigh and pulled his hand back, then tossed the sucker stick into his bedside trash can. "According to your robot, I'm supposed to ice it and stay still for another day."

Tadashi's face went red with frustration and pent up sexual desire. Hiro was being deliberately difficult and there was nothing he could do except complain. 

"Are you really gonna blue ball me, genius?" Tadashi asked, trying and failing to sound as if this were only a minor inconvenience. 

Hiro yawned and stretched, purposefully hitching his shirt up to give Tadashi a view of his stomach and hipbones. "Well, there's still _something_ we could do lying down," Hiro teased. "You'd even get to see me fully naked and I wouldn't have to move. Of course, I'll only do it if you get me an ice pack for my knee. Doctor's orders, after all." Hiro nodded over at Baymax's red charging case. 

The younger Hamada had never seen his brother move so fast. It was like watching a coyote chase a roadrunner in one of those old cartoons! Tadashi darted out of the room, taking the stairs three at a time, then arrived down on the empty second floor. He made his way to the family fridge and opened the top freezer section. Tadashi removed an ice pack, then it was back up the stairs as fast as he could. 

"Hot damn!" Hiro cooed as Tadashi reappeared and closed the bedroom door back. "That was, like, 20 seconds?! Less?" 

"Well, I figure I've waited long enough for this. Also, I wanted to bring this to you before you changed your mind." Tadashi threw the ice pack onto the bed next to Hiro (it took restraint to not throw it at Hiro himself in his frustration). 

"So, what's the plan?" Tadashi asked. Hiro eyed the bulge in the front of his brother's pants with barely suppressed hunger and rose shakily to his feet. 

"Well, as much as we'd both like to throw out our morals completely and fuck all night, that's not an option. So I'm thinking it's time for my good 'Ol friend masturbation! Oh, how he has served me well these past three years! Not in here, of course. Well, ok, once," Hiro gave a mischievous grin, "but you were asleep so it was fine." 

Tadashi quirked an eyebrow. "That's your idea? We just jack off to some porn together? I nearly pulled a leg muscle to get your ice pack for _that_?"

"Hey now!" Hiro said defensively. "I never said anything about porn. We're not even gonna need it. Because we won't just be jerking off. We'll be jerking _each other_ off! Big difference. You'll not only get to see my cock. You'll get to feel it, to control it, to make it cum for you!" Hiro looked impressively over at his brother. "Perv." He added teasingly. 

Tadashi looked completely infatuated by this suggestion. He rubbed his crotch absent-mindedly as a blush crept into his cheeks. _Am I a perv?_ he wondered in the back of his mind. _This is my baby brother I'm about to jack off! And he's only 14! But he offered it up. With some nudging from me, but still. Besides, jacking him off isn't as bad as last week when he sucked me until I came in his mouth! Oh God, why am I getting hornier?!_

"I'll even let you take my clothes off for me. However you want. Slow and erotic, fast and to the point, or you could even tear them off me. Actually rip my clothes just to get at my warm gooey center. I don't care, Nii-San."

That did it for Tadashi. He strode quickly over to Hiro, pulling off his own shirt as he went. It fell to the floor, already forgotten. Tadashi grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. And God it was **good**! So soft and pure and hair-raising. Tadashi felt tiny shocks and tingles shoot through his body as he made out with Hiro. 

_This is so wrong!_ Tadashi thought. But the thought was banished as Hiro's small fingers began to nimbly undo his belt and open his pants. Hiro slid his tongue into Tadashi's mouth as he released the button on the front of his brother's pants and pushed his hand inside, palming the front of Tadashi's bulging underwear. Tadashi moaned, making Hiro's tongue vibrate. The younger Hamada used his other hand to push Tadashi's pants off completely. The older brother stepped out of them and began using his feet to remove his socks. 

Hiro slipped two fingers into the front of Tadashi's underwear, teasing his cock. Tadashi gasped and pulled out of the kiss. 

"Are you even gonna give me a chance to strip you, or are you gonna keep teasing me?"

Hiro grinned, exposing the gap in his front teeth. "Are you saying you want me to stop?" He rolled his thumb over Tadashi's head, making the older boy's hair stand on end. 

"Aahhh~ n-not really, but I like the thought of seeing you naked m-more right now."

"Alright," Hiro gave another fake sigh, "just let me finish up here, then." The younger Hamada moved his fingers out away from the front of Tadashi's underwear and instead slipped them quickly beneath his waistband. Tadashi held his breath as Hiro slowly pulled the underwear down, exposing Tadashi's hard dick. Hiro licked his lips as he looked at it, remembering how soft and warm it had been inside his mouth, as well as how good his brother's cum had tasted. 

Tadashi stepped forward and out of his now discarded underpants, cock pointing directly at Hiro. "My turn," he purred, and he grabbed Hiro's hips. Tadashi lifted Hiro under the boy's arms, using his superior strength to ensure Hiro didn't have to put any weight on his injured leg. He then turned his brother carefully around and pulled him close. Tadashi's cock rubbed against the boy's ass. He brought his hands up and pushed them gently under Hiro's shirt, fingertips barely brushing his brother's skin. 

Hiro closed his eyes and a low feminine gasp passed through his soft red lips. Tadashi kept one hand against his little brother's stomach, circling lightly around his belly button with his thumb, and the other rose higher, exploring the smooth skin of Hiro's chest. 

"Mnnnn, that feels good, 'Dashi," Hiro smiled and tilted his head back against Tadashi's bare chest. 

Tadashi only gave a small half smile in response. His fingers trailed briefly over Hiro's nipples, making them stiffen, then he brought his other hand up, carrying Hiro's shirt with it. Hiro raised his arms obediently, and slowly Tadashi pulled the shirt off. 

Tadashi held onto the blue T-shirt as he stared lovingly at Hiro's bare chest and back. When Hiro lowered his arms Tadashi could see the boy's muscles moving under his skin. Tadashi smiled and moved away, setting Hiro's shirt carefully onto one of his desks, unlike his own clothes which were on the floor. Hiro whimpered slightly, craving Tadashi to be near. 

Tadashi returned to his position behind his little brother and placed his hands on Hiro's hips. His thumbs traced the boy's hip bones slowly. Hiro smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as the touch tickled him. 

"Sorry," Tadashi chuckled and took his hands away. "You've always been more ticklish than me. I keep forgetting."

Hiro opened his eyes again and tilted his head all the way up so he was looking into his brother's face. "It's okay, Tadashi. I don't mind."

_God, he looks so cute from this angle!_ Tadashi thought to himself. _Well, he looks cute from pretty much any angle. Still, this one's better than most._

Tadashi leaned down slowly. He saw the love and victory in Hiro's eyes even before their lips met. Their earlier kiss had been born out of lust and horniness. But this one was all for Hiro. The younger boy could practically taste the adoration on Tadashi's lips. And that was what he truly wanted from his brother, beyond even sex. 

But that wasn't to say that Hiro didn't still want his brother to take all of his virginity, one piece at a time. So he was even more pleased when he felt Tadashi's hands begin to unbutton his green cargo shorts. Their lips parted and Hiro looked back down as the button sprang free and the zipper went with it. He'd not been planning to try and seduce Tadashi today, so this time Hiro was wearing simple white underwear that was the correct size. 

Tadashi pushed down the shorts and crouched down to pick them up. His face was temporarily pressed against Hiro's ass as he delicately lifted his brother's injured leg away from the shorts. Tadashi grabbed them and left Hiro again to lay them out on his brother's desk. When he returned he wrapped one strong arm around Hiro's bare stomach and slipped the other down the back of Hiro's underwear and began softly squeezing his brother's ass. 

"Come on," Tadashi whispered, and he began marching the boy slowly round to the side of the bed. Hiro closed his eyes again, letting Tadashi guide him. He could feel his brother's fingers pressed into the skin on his ass. One in particular had slipped into his crack and was rubbing closer and closer to his hole. He had just decided he never wanted Tadashi to stop when his brother pulled his hand away. 

Hiro groaned in protest, but Tadashi said nothing. Instead he pushed Hiro gently onto the bed. Hiro laid down, eyes still closed. His cock was standing up, tenting his underwear. Tadashi nearly drooled as he looked at it. 

"Hurry up!" Hiro murmured. Tadashi chuckled lightly and climbed onto the bed between Hiro's legs. "I'm going at my own speed. You did say I'd have free reign over stripping you."

Hiro stuck his tongue out, but winced as he moved his injured knee. He opened his eyes once again and Tadashi let his bottom lip droop. 

"Awww, is the little genius not satisfied with his care?" He got on his knees and, gentle as he could, lifted Hiro's legs onto his shoulder. Hiro winced again, but for the most part Tadashi managed to keep from moving Hiro's knees. The pain quickly melted off Hiro's face to be replaced with a mischievous gleam and he willingly raised his butt off the bed for Tadashi. The older boy smirked and grabbed the waistband of his brother's underwear and pulled it off slyly.

"Ohhh, Hiro!" Tadashi moaned as he finally laid eyes on, in his mind, his little brother's perfect cock. There was only a hint of black hair growing at the top. It was so fine, almost like stubble, that Tadashi couldn't tell of Hiro had shaved for him or if he was only just starting to grow hair. His shaft was long and soft and smooth with just a trace of blueish veins lining the sides. And his head! Once again Tadashi found himself nearly drooling over Hiro. His slick pink, almost purple head was half covered by surprisingly loose foreskin. Hiro's slit was oozing pre almost lazily, and his corona, which was a near perfect circle, was outlined by the base of the boy's sheath. 

And the size of Hiro's cock was impressive as well! It was nearing six inches, which was bigger than Tadashi remembered his own member being at that age. This gorgeous sight sent any tiny hint or minuscule trace of protest left in Tadashi's mind flying out the window.

"You. . . You like it?" Hiro, who had been surprisingly dominant until this night, seemed genuinely pleased, relieved, and surprised by Tadashi's reaction. A slight blush had crept into his cheeks and he couldn't seem to stop smiling, showing off his cute pearly white teeth and their adorable gap at the top. 

"Hiro, I think you look gorgeous!" Tadashi pushed his finger into his brother's belly button, tickling him the way he'd done when they were younger and still had parents. It was something Tadashi hadn't done since they'd died, and as Hiro giggled and laughed it brought up heartwarming feelings and memories in both siblings. 

Tadashi slowly set Hiro's legs back down on the bed and tugged his underwear off completely. Hiro smiled at him as Tadashi rolled over to lay down next to him on the bed. Tadashi grinned, then let out a yip of surprise and leapt back up. He had lain by accident on the ice pack. Hiro laughed again and grabbed it. "I think this is mine!" He placed it gingerly over his left knee. 

Tadashi grumbled and laid back down, but Hiro knew he was still happy and horny. The smile soon returned to Tadashi's face and his cock remained hard as steel. 

"You ready, 'Dashi?" Hiro reached over an grabbed hold of Tadashi's dick. Tadashi gasped at the feeling of Hiro's small, smooth hands around his privates. He nodded quickly. 

"Absolutely!" He took Hiro's cock in his own hand, reveling in how warm and soft it felt in his palm and against his fingertips. 

Hiro was the first to stroke, starting slowly, his grip tight and fingertips  & nails digging into Tadashi's skin. The older brother gasped loudly, but it was far from a gasp of pleasure. 

"Woah woah woah! Stop!" Tadashi grimaced and Hiro released his hand, looking apprehensive. 

"What?!" He demanded.

"Hiro, who the hell taught you how to masturbate?!" 

Hiro raised an eyebrow, giving Tadashi a mystified and affronted look. "No one. I've always done it like that."

Tadashi gaped at him, aghast. "Wait, wait, hold on! Do you mean to say that this is how you always jack off?"

Hiro nodded slowly. "I mean, the angle is slightly different, and so's the size of the cock I'm holding, but yeah, that's pretty much how I always do it.

Tadashi groaned. "Oh, your poor 11 to 14-year-old self! No, that's no good at all. We've gotta fix this!" 

Hiro scoffed. "What's wrong with how I stroke off?!" He demanded. 

"Well for starters you're holding it all wrong," Tadashi said as he pulled back his own hand. "And then there's-" he froze, eyes going wide with curiosity. "Err, Hiro. . . You haven't masturbated while thinking about me, have you? Even just once?" 

Hiro nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. Maybe just once or twice. . . Recently, anyway."

Tadashi's eyes nearly bulged. "I thought you only just developed a crush on me a few weeks ago?!" 

Hiro blushed. "Well yeah, I did. But back when I was just starting puberty I had a sex dream about you. I'd only ever jacked off once or twice at that point, so I was a little rusty-"

"Still are," Tadashi muttered Hiro ignored this and continued his story. 

"So I woke up and rushed to the bathroom to jerk off. I didn't have a crush on you at all back then. Far from it, I was horrified by the dream. But I was also horny and confused and I couldn't stop thinking about the dream, so I pawed off to it quick as I could and went back to bed. I haven't thought about that in years, though."

Tadashi smirked. "And what exactly was I doing to you in this sex dream?" 

Hiro blushed harder. "As. . . As if I'd r-remember." He stammered, clearly lying. 

Tadashi tilted his head down at his brother, eyeing him sternly. Hiro bit his lip, looking flustered. 

"Well. . . Ok, you see, it was more what I was doing to _you._ "

"Ahh, got it. And, um, did you masturbate to the dream the way you've always done?" 

Hiro nodded and Tadashi flinched. "Damn!" He said. "That's just wrong!" His voice was teasing. "I mean, your first even partway real sexual experience with me and you squandered it with your terrible masturbation 'skills.'" Tadashi sat up and pushed his back against Hiro's headboard. "I've gotta fix this! You can't go through life masturbating like that until you die. That would be so disappointing! I've got to teach you! It's my duty as your big brother, after all."

Hiro wasn't sure if he should feel angry, hornier, confused, grateful, or all of the above. He sat up slowly as well. "I'm listening."

"Right!" Tadashi clapped his hands together. "I'm your temporary teacher."

"My sub?" Hiro asked, voice dripping with false innocence. 

Tadashi blushed just ever so slightly. "Eerrrrrmmm, anyway. . . I'm your teacher, and you _will_ listen to what I say," Tadashi's attempt to reassert dominance was killed by his flustered tone. 

"The first lesson, or rule: you don't have to hide when you masturbate anymore. Do it right in front of me, whenever you get the urge. Hell, I'll probably end up joining you!"

"Done!" Hiro nodded appreciatively. 

"Rule two: never ever _ever_ jerk off the way you used to after I show you the proper way to do it." 

Hiro tilted his head. "What if I like my way better?" 

Tadashi shook his head. "Not even a possibility."

"Yeah, but if I do?" 

Tadashi sighed. "Then don't let me see it. It's just a disappointment." 

Hiro laughed. "Alright, alright! Geez, 'Dashi, calm down."

"Are you ready to have your mind blown, genius?" Tadashi adopted a voice like a TV salesman. 

"Yes! Just hurry up and put your hand back on my cock before you blue ball me!" Hiro whined. 

"Ok, follow my lead," Tadashi reached back over to Hiro's cock, his hand open, but he didn't grab it. Hiro reached under Tadashi's arm and mirrored him. 

"Right, the first problem was your grip. It's OK to have a strong grip, but not that strong. It doesn't actually take much to get perfect stimulation." Tadashi slowly wrapped his hand around Hiro's dick, then tightened it slightly, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through the boy. Hiro did the same with Tadashi's cock, trying to come as close to how Tadashi was holding him as he could. 

"Good!" Tadashi nodded. "Now, the second problem was your fingers. You had them digging into the underside of my cock, when you should let them slide lightly over the skin as you stroke." Tadashi demonstrated, giving Hiro three slow strokes where his fingertips pressed only slightly against his skin, giving them traction while delivering pleasure. Hiro's eyes went wide and he was unable to stop the whimper that passed through his lips. 

"There, see? Not too bad, eh? Now you try it!" 

Hiro gulped and did his best to imitate his brother, keeping his fingers pressed only lightly against the skin of Tadashi's cock. He stroked slowly, hand shaking slightly. Tadashi hummed with approval and grabbed Hiro's wrist with his free hand, steadying it. 

"Come on, Hiro, you can do it!" He held onto the wrist for a few strokes, then released it and let Hiro do all the work. Hiro's strokes picked up speed and his hand stayed steady. 

"Oohhh yes! That's so much better!" Tadashi smiled blissfully and Hiro felt his heart jump happily. Tadashi resumed pawing Hiro off once more and Hiro let another moan pass through his lips. 

"That's it!" Tadashi's voice dropped to a croon. He turned his attention onto Hiro's cock, watching as the foreskin was pushed up over the glans, covering even his slit, and pulled back down again around the base. Hiro shivered from the pleasure and tried to keep up with Tadashi's almost expert strokes. 

Tadashi was almost surprised by how quickly Hiro learned. Perhaps it was just the added mindfuck of someone else touching him sexually, but Tadashi was now enjoying this more than any time he'd jacked himself off. Hiro's fingers were no longer biting into him. They felt. . . Exquisite? _Yes, that's it!_

"T-Tadashi, I'm close!" Hiro huffed suddenly. 

"Where's your stamina?" Tadashi teased, increasing the speed of his strokes. 

"N-no, wait! D-don't go faster! I can't cum first!" Hiro yelped. 

"Why not?" Tadashi chuckled. "I came last time and you just swallowed and left me there. You never came at all."

Hiro's face burned red. "I j-jacked off in the bathroom, like, two seconds l-later!" He gasped. 

"Yeah, but I didn't get to see it~ And I wanted to, you know. I've wanted to see you shoot a load all over yourself for days! I want to see what my baby brother looks like in a mess of his own making." 

Tadashi didn't know where these words were coming from. All he knew was they were true and they were doing the trick not just on Hiro, but on himself. As Hiro grew redder with every word, muscles clenched and clearly trying to fight back an orgasm, Tadashi felt his own release starting to creep up. 

"I wonder what you taste like?" He continued. "You've tasted me, but I haven't had that pleasure yet. Maybe I'll do a little cleanup after you cum? I mean, since you can't move anyway. . . ." 

Hiro could hold it back no longer. His face was redder than Tadashi had ever seen it, and his back was arched ever so slightly. Tadashi quickly pointed Hiro's cock at his face. And not a second too soon. Hiro let loose a deep groan that changed quickly into a cry and started spraying his chest and stomach with his seed. 

Tadashi watched every drop squirt out of Hiro's slit with hungry, consuming eyes. He could feel it as every sticky strand left his brother's throbbing cock, and could smell Hiro's cum on the air. It was enough to send anyone over the edge. Just as Hiro's cock was dribbling out the last of his cumshot Tadashi clenched his eyes shut tight and began shooting the first of his. 

Hiro was too dazed to acknowledge all the things Tadashi had noted about him when he'd started to cum. But he was able to watch proudly as his brother's cock sprayed cum onto his body. 

They both let go of each other's cocks at the same instant. Hiro breathed deeply while Tadashi sank down onto Hiro's pillow, a content look on his face. The younger boy turned his head slowly to look at the droplets of cum on his brother's chest. 

"Who. . . Who would have thought s-something as simple as a handjob could take so much out of a person?" 

Tadashi opened his eyes and glanced at the large mess Hiro had made on himself. "It certainly took a lot out of you!" He teased. Hiro chuckled and patted Tadashi's knee. 

"I know I said all that stuff about wanting to taste you," Tadashi yawned, "but right now I'm just so tired! Maybe I could pay you back sometime for that blowjob you gave me? But right now I just want to go to bed." 

"Stay with me?" Hiro asked, reaching down to remove the ice pack from his knee. He dropped it on the floor by his bot and smiled pleadingly at Tadashi. The older Hamada gave a slow nod, then rolled onto his side facing Hiro. 

"Nothing would make me happier." Tadashi scooted closer to his brother and placed an arm over him, not caring that he was getting it sticky with cum. He tucked Hiro's head under his chin, and together the Hamada brothers closed their eyes, drifting happily and peacefully to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuntkgvD5KU


	3. Sweet Revelation (mini chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy frak it's been way too long! So much happened last month to keep me from writing, and the short version of it involves me getting sick (yet again), my best friend in the world having a baby girl that I helped her out with while she was getting back on her feet, and my dumbass self accidentally deleting all my WIP fics without backing them up, forcing me to start over on all of them. I only really got back to work at the start of this month (February), and because valentines day was so close, I decided to save everything for one big, smutty release. Hope this appeases you. Now it's time for me to turn my attention on some fics I've left malnourished for too long (as well as first chapters for a couple new ones). I've also gone through and re-edited all of my fics, so now is a good time to read them again!

Hiro bit his lip as his right hand stroked fiercely up and down his cock shaft. Even since Tadashi had shown him the correct way to jack off he'd been using that method. It truly was superior. The lighter grip and different finger placement made for a much more pleasurable experience.

He was lying on his bed, his knee long since healed. It had been two weeks since Hiro had tripped and fallen over his fighting bot, giving him the minor injury which one could argue had led to Tadashi showing him this proper method of masturbation.

A small moan passed through the boy's lips. He closed his eyes and arched his back as he approached his orgasm. Hiro was picturing Tadashi's naked body to help get him there. He had assumed that, as he and his brother shared a room, they would have plenty of time for sex. He'd thought wrong. He and his brother both had school, which meant lots of homework on top of their various side projects and chores for Aunt Cass around the house and in the café. 

_There's still Spring Break coming up next week!_ Hiro reasoned, rolling his hips and stroking himself faster. _Nine solid days off of school! Surely there'll be time to ourselves somewhere in there. Maybe Tadashi and I can finally, actually fuck!?_

Hiro smiled to himself with his eyes closed and found he was on the verge of a daydream. The boy was interrupted, however, as the heavy metal door to his and Tadashi's room opened and Tadashi himself stepped inside. 

Despite Tadashi instructing Hiro to never be shy about masturbating in front of him, Hiro jumped in surprise, letting out a small yip as he instinctively covered himself with a blanket. He realized immediately what he'd done and blushed hard. 

"Really, Hiro?" Tadashi teased, kicking the door shut as he gave his brother a look that said quite clearly _"after everything we've done?"_

"S-sorry, 'Dashi," Hiro said, sheepishly uncovering himself. The damage was done, however. Hiro's coming orgasm had dissipated and his cock had started to grow soft again. "Habit!" 

Hiro wondered if he'd ever truly get used to being naked and sexual in front of his older brother. He hoped so. Nothing would make him happier than to one day be fully comfortable with his brother and the fact of their relationship. 

Tadashi waved aside Hiro's apology and made his way over to the boy as Hiro, sighing, pulled up and buttoned his shorts. "I've got some news, anyway. You know how you've been complaining about us never having time to be together and unwind?"

Hiro nodded slowly and pushed himself into an upright position, his curious eyes on Tadashi. "Yeah. . . Why?"

Tadashi cracked a grin. "Well, it turns out that Fred's family owns some land up north in the mountains. It's secluded, apparently beautiful, and he said it's ours to use next week if we want. He gave me directions. So, what do you say to a camping trip? Five days in the wilderness, not counting the night we get there, just you and me?" 

It took all of Hiro's willpower to keep his mouth from falling open. This was exactly the kind of thing he'd been hoping for! Time alone with Tadashi, no one else around. He nodded silently, his shock and excitement showing clearly on his face. 

Tadashi chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle Hiro's hair. "That was the reaction I was hoping for! I know we'll have a lot of fun. Fred told me about a spot along the river that's perfect for camping. During the day we can fish and swim, and at night we can. . . Get to know each other." He winked. 

"Now, I'll head down to the café to tell Aunt Cass what we're doing for Spring Break, then go up to the attic to bring down our tent and lanterns and such, and you stay here and finish off what you were doing when I walked in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACbqLSG_J-0


	4. Rev 22:20

"This is it!" Tadashi smiled as he and Hiro pulled around a bend and came upon what was quite clearly a small campsite, set in a circular clearing up the banks from a wide, lightly flowing river. The grass was sparse here, showing mostly hard dirt and mud, and there was a blackened pit in the middle of the clearing where many fires had been built before.

Tadashi pulled the car up beneath a tall pine and turned it off. "Ready to unpack everything?" 

Hiro groaned. The drive up had been long, with almost no bathroom breaks or food. "Can't you unload it all?" 

"Hey, I packed everything, remember? Now you're gonna help me unpack it. That's more than fair." Tadashi popped open his car door and hopped out. 

It was true, he had done all the packing. Hiro had grabbed a couple of small things like his toothbrush and a small stuffed panda which, almost embarrassingly, he couldn't get to sleep without. These things Hiro had packed into a small backpack which had stayed at his feet in the passenger seat. But Tadashi had packed everything else. 

Hiro followed his older brother out of the car, pulling on his backpack before closing the door, and they made their way around to the back by the trunk. "Ahhh, smell that?" Tadashi breathed in deeply. "Nature! Pine trees, fresh water, blooming flowers! No exhaust fumes or city smells. There's no people either, not for miles and miles and miles! Just trees and berries and brush." 

Tadashi stretched, arching his back and yawning. "Welp, come on! We better get everything unpacked and set up before nightfall. The sun is starting to set, after all!" The older boy popped open the trunk, revealing at the front a large red metal box that resembled a suitcase. Hiro recognized it immediately. 

"You brought Baymax?!" 

"Well, yeah," Tadashi chuckled. "Remember the part where there are no people for miles? If you get hurt I want to make sure you get premium medical care immediately. It's a long and bumpy drive out of Fred's family's land and back into civilization."

Hiro couldn't argue with his brother's logic. He was glad Tadashi had the sense to bring the friendly bubble droid. Well, at least until. . . . 

"Now, help me get him out of the trunk." 

The case weighed at least 500 pounds. Well, it didn't, but that's what it felt like as Hiro helped hoist it up out of the boot and move it back into the campsite. Hiro had to hold in his swears and expletives for fear of accidentally activating the Nursebot while it was being moved. When finally they set it down, the boy was covered in sweat. He pulled off his navy blue jacket and tied it around his waist. 

The rest of the luggage was much easier. Two small suitcases, one for each brother, which Tadashi pulled out and set beside Baymax, a cooler with food and bottled water (which they decide to leave in the car, as they were in bear country), a metal bucket for putting out the campfire at night, and a large, awkward but light bag which held the tent. Hiro tackled setting it up while Tadashi went around gathering wood for a fire. 

Pitching the tent proved much more difficult than Hiro anticipated. "Unbelievable!" He resisted the urge to tear the instruction paper to shreds and throw them on the woodpile Tadashi was assembling ten feet away. "These are useless! They don't make any sense! I'm supposed to connect bar A to bar B, but all I have are bars A, C, D, and E!" Hiro ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

Tadashi laughed. "Hiro Hamada!" He gestured at his little brother. "He can build remote-controlled robots to fight and win in illegal bot fights, but he can't assemble a typical camping tent." 

"Ha ha," Hiro said dryly, extending a middle finger. 

"Maybe later," Tadashi winked. 

"I'll figure it out," Hiro promised. "It's just. . . Why can't the instructions make sense? Is that too much to ask?" 

Eventually Hiro did manage to pitch the tent. Just in time, too. The sun was sinking low, turning the sky a brilliant orange, and the cicadas were starting to buzz. It was a roomier tent than Hiro had expected. Big enough for four people if they kept close to each other. It was certainly big enough for Hiro and Tadashi, who would no doubt be keeping _much_ closer than most families. 

Tadashi moved the suitcases inside while Hiro rolled two squat, flat-topped tree stumps from the edge of the clearing to the center by the fire pit. It wasn't long after that when Tadashi lit the fire and sank onto one of the stumps. 

"Ohhh man, I'm exhausted! Nearly a whole day of driving! I could eat a horse! Hiro, could you go get the hot dog stuff? Buns, pokers, and paper plates should be packed in your suitcase." 

"Of course!" Hiro rose from his own seat beside Tadashi and hurried inside the tent. He spotted his suitcase quickly and crawled over to it, eager to eat himself. He popped the lock open an began digging inside for everything they would need for dinner, but quickly stopped. Something was missing. 

The suitcase was packed full of stuff. The aforementioned paper plates, two large flashlights, an assortment of batteries, bungee cords, a small bait and tackle box for fishing. There was so much inside that it took Hiro a moment to realize what was missing. He numbly grabbed the hot dog stuff and made his way back to the fire. 

"Uhhh. . . Tadashi?"

"Yeah?" responded the older brother with his eyes on the sunset, now a deep pink, over the mountains. 

"Where are my clothes? Are they in your suitcase?"

"No." 

Hiro twitched nervously. "Well, they're not in my suitcase! Are. . . Are they in a bag in the car, then?" 

"No." 

"You did pack me clothes for this week, right?!" Hiro was getting anxious now. 

"No."

" **What?!"** Hiro cried with indignation. "You didn't pack me any clothes?" How am I supposed to go a whole week in only these clothes?!" Hiro tugged at his shirt and gestured at his shorts. 

Tadashi sighed, finally turning towards his little brother. "I said I didn't pack you clothes for this week, meaning you won't have a fresh change every day. I did pack you one change in my suitcase, for emergencies."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, one change of clothes! And for the other four days?" 

Tadashi gave a soft smirk. "Well, it's not like you'll need them. It's only us for miles, remember?" 

"But that's not what. . . What I. . . Oh. Oh!" Hiro's eyes widened as he finally caught on. He couldn't help but grin as he thought it over, all the possibilities and everything it would mean. "Oh, you mean we'll be-"

"Naked the whole time, yes," Tadashi nodded, eyes gleaming at seeing Hiro's new positive reaction. "Well, almost the whole time. You seemed like you could use the help in getting used to being naked around me. You were so skittish when I walked in on you masturbating the other day. This should clear that right up. And I could only find one sleeping bag in the attic, but something tells me that won't be a problem." 

Tadashi winked, then jerked his head in the direction of the car, which still had an open trunk. "Now go grab us a pack of hot dogs and mustard. I'm starving!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro ate four whole hot dogs before he got full. He'd always been like that. Small and short, but with an appetite to rival a professional (so Aunt Cass liked to say). The stars were out, brighter and more vivid than could be seen anywhere in San Fransokyo, and the fire had died down quite a bit by the time he and Tadashi were done eating. Hiro folded his paper plate in half, stuck it in the fire, then leaned over and rested his head on Tadashi's shoulder. 

"Tell me a story," the younger boy yawned, staring into the burning logs and watching the plate catch fire. Tadashi instinctively wrapped an arm around Hiro, pulling his brother closer. 

"A story? I'm not sure I know any good ones."

"I don't care if they're good, I just wanna hear you talk, 'Dashi," Hiro started to close his eyes, but opened then again quickly. "That doesn't mean you're allowed to make it suck on purpose, though!" 

Tadashi chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiro. If it sucks it's because it always sucked."

Hiro nodded and let his eyes fully close while Tadashi turned his up on the night sky, afire with stars. "Let's see. . . Here's one you might not remember! The first time we went camping-" 

Hiro interrupted him. "Not that kind of story! A ghost story or something!" 

Tadashi scoffed. "What, so I can stay up all night scared of every little sound!" He feigned indignation, placing a hand over his heart. "I think not! No, you'll have to deal with nostalgia!" 

Hiro opened one eye. "Fiiiinnneeee!" 

Tadashi smiled wider and looked down at him. "Good, right! Where was I? Ahhh yes, the first time we took you camping. You were barely six, maybe seven. You were already building things. Mostly out of Legos, but still very impressive. Anyway, you _had_ to touch everything you saw. If there was a beetle then you had to pick it up. If there was sap on a tree you'd go getting your hands sticky. 

"And there was a cactus right behind our tent. You couldn't stay away from that thing, even after it stuck your finger. We were there for three days, and every morning you'd sneak over there while dad was cooking breakfast, and if you could get away in the afternoon too, you'd do it. Each time you tried to touch the cactus you were convinced that it wouldn't hurt you.

"But it always did. And then you would come running to me with a bloody finger. I'd grab the first aid kit, sit you in my lap, and spray your finger with anti-bacterial spray then carefully put a bandaid on, all while singing to you to distract you from the pain. I was a terrible singer, but that was the point." 

Hiro was silent. He had no memory of this event. He remembered the camping trip had happened but could recall no specifics from the trip itself. Only a vague feeling of comfort. 

"The funny thing was," Tadashi continued, "each time you tried to touch one of its spines you'd use a different finger, because your pointer finger already had a bandaid. So it got to where most of your fingertips had bandaids wrapped around them, and you couldn't hold your hotdogs to eat them on our last night at the campground. You probably could have taken them off anyway, since the tiny pinpricks you'd gotten would've healed overnight, but you insisted on keeping them on. So I would hold your hot dog up, and you'd eat out of my hand! It would've been hilarious to see if it didn't look so adorable." 

There was a prideful warmth in Tadashi's voice that showed Hiro he wasn't making fun or teasing, but that he actually enjoyed the experience. Still, Hiro couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Despite not remembering the event, it _had_ happened. _Not one of my brightest moments. Glad I outgrew all that._

"Awww, you're blushing!" Tadashi laughed. "Even in just the firelight I can tell. There's no need to feel embarrassed, Hiro. You were a kid, and I think it was really cute." 

"Am not!" Hiro said defensively, sitting up slowly. "I'm just. . . Tired. And you always think I'm cute!" 

Tadashi laughed, reaching out to ruffle his brother's hair. "That's true, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong. Why don't you head into the tent and get ready for bed? My suitcase has the lantern, pillow, and sleeping bag because it's the bigger one. You get that all set up while I put out the fire and, eh, go take a leak." 

Hiro nodded tiredly and rose from his tree stump, then headed away towards the tent, kicking off his shoes outside the front flap by Baymax's booth. He watched Tadashi head over to the car to put away the unused hot dog stuff and get the bucket, then ducked inside.

Hiro's clothes were off in an instant. He knew Tadashi would be too tired to do anything with him that night, and in truth Hiro was too tired for that too, but that didn't mean he couldn't get a head start. He tossed the clothes into a pile in the leftmost corner of the tent and opened Tadashi's suitcase to dig inside. 

Hiro was going off light from the dying fire outside and the moon up above, so he couldn't see very well. He rectified this as his hands came in contact with what was clearly an electric lantern. He turned this on quickly and began to pull out the pillow and single sleeping bag from the suitcase. 

Rather than roll it Tadashi had folded the bag in half, and beneath it sat two disassembled fishing rods. Hiro smiled softly to himself before closing the suitcase and pushing it against the wall. Tadashi really had thought of everything. 

A sudden splash and hiss from outside told Hiro that his brother had just doused the fire with water from the river. A minute later and Tadashi came crawling through the tent flap, his shoes gone as well. He eyed Hiro's naked form covetously for a moment, then turned towards Hiro's suitcase. 

"Just in case," Tadashi murmured, pawing around in it momentarily and pulling out a spray can labeled _Bear Spray._ He set the can by the flap, which he then zipped shut, an began to pull off his clothes himself. 

"Want some help?" Hiro asked cheekily despite his exhaustion. Tadashi chucked as his shirt and socks joined Hiro's in the pile in the corner. 

"Any other time, baby bro. I'm beat, though. Tell you what, when we wake up, if you're in the mood, we can fool around."

Hiro nodded and unzipped the sleeping bag. "Alright!" He said excitedly, climbing in. "But none of that adult camping 'wake up at the crack of dawn' stuff, ok? We wake up when we wake up, not before." Hiro blushed. "You know what I mean." 

Tadashi nodded in agreement, tugging down his pants. "I feel you there." The underwear came off as well. Hiro's pupils danced about, changing size as Tadashi's swinging cock was revealed to him. Tadashi saw Hiro's gaze and blushed. "You want to do it, don't you?" 

Hiro nodded slowly. He'd already started to go hard. 

"We can if you really want it, I guess," Tadashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hiro shook his head slowly. "I'm just so tired, 'Dashi. But. . . I dunno if I can get to sleep if I'm hard and thinking about you!" 

Tadashi smiles softly and crawled slowly over to his brother, growing hard himself. "Then the solution is simple, isn't it?" He climbed slowly on top of Hiro and nuzzled the boy's cheek. 

"It. . . Ahh~. . . It is?" Hiro blushed again, closing his eyes momentarily. 

Tadashi nodded and reached a hand down, trailing a finger lightly over his brother's stomach. " yeah, it is. You need a blowjob." 

Hiro moaned. "Ahhhhahaa, I wouldn't say no to that! But w-what about you?!"

"What about me?" Tadashi kissed the tip of Hiro's nose. "I drove us here, remember? I'm exhausted too. And unlike you, I won't have any trouble getting to sleep, even while turned on. Besides, I'd rather save myself for tomorrow anyway. There are some things I want to try when we're both at full energy." 

Tadashi's hand slipped further down, going between Hiro's legs and wrapping around his cock. Hiro took a sharp breath and nodded in defeated approval. "Aahhh O-Ok, 'Dashi! Just be quick!" Hiro blushed. "Heh, I can't believe I just said that."

Tadashi chuckled, then leaned forward to place the softest of kisses against his brother's lips. "Don't worry, I'll make quick work of you. I'm good at this." He began to crawl backward and lean down towards Hiro's crotch. 

Hiro lifted a curious eyebrow. "You're good at this? So you've sucked off guys before?" 

Tadashi Shook his head, a smirk on his face. "This is my first time." 

Hiro would've scowled, but Tadashi slowly stroked his cock twice and Hiro's facial muscles refused to do anything but relax. "Aaahhh~ w-wait, then h-how d'you know you're good at it?" 

"Ohh, just watch me, Hiro. I know what a guy wants, what a boy needs. I know where to put my tongue to make a man squirm. I know how to move to stimulate you correctly. I know how to hold you. And most importantly, I know not to use teeth." Tadashi grinned teasingly. "I know all this because I've spent a lot longer learning how to pleasure myself than you have. So I know how to best please you, too." 

Hiro was already panting. Tadashi had continued to stroke him while he talked, and the boy's head was nice and slick from his pre. Tadashi eyed it salaciously. "Hiro, it'd be best if you went ahead and laid down. You really do look exhausted, and I don't want you passing out while sitting up."

"Is. . . Is that likely?" Hiro asked, an edge to his voice as he complied and edged onto his elbows before leaning back completely and resting his head against the pillow. "Me passing out?"

"Nah, but better safe than sorry. Besides, you look more comfortable like that anyway." 

Hiro giggled. "Well, now I'm gonna pass ou- AAHHHH~"

Tadashi had leaned forward and lapped at Hiro's cock head, tasting his pre. His hand continuously stroking up and down the boy's cock while he licked. "Mnnn you still taste really good, otōto." 

Hiro's pale chest was rising and falling rapidly. The younger boy gazed down blearily as Tadashi pushed just the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it softly while his tongue teased under the foreskin, flitting in and out. Hiro's cheeks were glowing red and he tried not to squirm. The more Tadashi licked him the heavier his eyelids got. 

Then Tadashi started to bob his head. His hand stayed wrapped around Hiro's shaft just below Tadashi's lips and stroked him in rhythm. Hiro could feel his foreskin slipping up and down over his head inside his brother's mouth. Every time it came back up, Tadashi's tongue would be there pushing inside and sliding smoothly against the sensitive bottom of Hiro's head. 

Unable to hold them open any longer, Hiro let his eyes flutter shut. Soft, mewling moans and high gasps of pleasure slipped through his lips. Tadashi let them fuel his lust as he temporarily tightened his grip and pulled his hand up along his little brother's shaft, squeezing out the boy's pre onto his eagerly waiting tongue. 

"Aahhh! Ohhh, T-Tadashi! Ohhh god, I'm g-gonna. . . Just don't stop! P-please."

Tadashi gave him a look that said quite clearly _as if I would!_ It was wasted, however, due to Hiro's eyes being shut tight. Tadashi rolled his own and resumed bobbing his head, taking Hiro as deep as he could with a hand still wrapped around the boy's member. 

Hiro could feel it coming. His cock began to twitch and his head started to swim. His breaths grew more an more shallow with each passing second, and sweat beaded his forehead. Hiro felt like his gut was clenching and expanding all at once as the static pleasure in his nerves spread outwards.

Suddenly Tadashi stopped sucking and pulled his head away with a wet, smacking _pop!_ "You OK if I stop here? I'm getting pretty tired and short of breath." Tadashi's voice was full of jest and trick. 

Hiro's eyes flashed open. He sat up as fast and as best as he could and glared at his brother. "Damn it, Tadashi! This isn't a time for games!" And before the feeling, the urge inside of Hiro could dissipate, the boy grabbed his brother's head and pushed it back down onto his cock.

It slid down Tadashi's throat, delivering the last bit of friction required to send the younger teen over the edge. He bucked his hips and came hard down Tadashi's throat. Hiro howled as the pleasure flooded him and the relief swept through.

Tadashi hadn't been lying, he really did know how to make Hiro tick. The boy's cum shot forth, coating Tadashi's throat. At first he could scarcely swallow fast enough to keep up. But as Hiro's orgasm passed he spat out less and less of the delectable, sticky substance. Tadashi allowed himself time to taste and savor Hiro's spunk before swallowing it down. 

And all too soon it came to a close. Hiro, whose back had been arched through his orgasm, fell back down against the sleeping bag. His cock slipped most of the way out of his big brother's mouth and was no longer shooting his seed. It twitched a few times, then stilled and slowly softened. 

Tadashi swallowed again and ran his tongue through the inside of Hiro's foreskin one last time to make sure he'd gotten everything. Hiro was too exhausted to do more than gasp sharply as Tadashi's tongue stimulated his extremely sensitive glans. After that, Tadashi pulled away, licking his lips and moving slowly and achingly to lie down beside Hiro. 

"Aahhh! Thanks, Hiro," Tadashi panted. "That was exactly what I needed. From the look and sound of it, that's what you needed too." Tadashi yawned widely and could feel himself being lulled and pulled towards sleep even from having his eyes closed only a few seconds. 

"Here, let's get properly comfortable, little genius." Tadashi gently turned Hiro onto his side, then rolled himself and pressed his crotch against Hiro's ass so they were in spooning position. Hiro could feel Tadashi's hard cock pressed against him, but said nothing. His heart was fluttering even while the rest of him shut down. 

Tadashi carefully pulled the top section of the sleeping bag up on top of them and zipped it up. He wrapped an arm around Hiro, pulling him close, then reached up to turn off the lantern. Blissful darkness enveloped the inside of the tent, and for the first time both boys heard the sounds of the nightlife. Crickets chirping, frogs croaking, wind blowing lightly through the trees, and the river flowing down past the fire pit. It was peaceful. This, the post-orgasm relaxation, Tadashi's warm embrace, and the exhaustion he already felt had Hiro fast asleep in no time at all. 

It took a little longer for Tadashi. Though he was also extremely tired, at peace, and comfortable, he had overestimated his power to fall asleep while turned on. He kept thinking about how good his brother had felt and tasted in his mouth, all the sounds, big and small, that Hiro had made while being sucked off. 

Most of all, Tadashi wanted to take his brother's virginity. Fully. Not just blowjobs and handjobs, but anal as well. Hiro would be tight, he knew, and Tadashi didn't have any lube so he'd have to go slowly, but it would be worth it so long as they were careful. _And I know Hiro wants me to take his virginity too._

Tadashi was long past thoughts on the morality of his and Hiro's relationship. They had pestered him for the first week or two after the initial intimacy. But Tadashi was now of the firm opinion that as long as they were both happy and in love, it shouldn't matter that they were brothers, or that Hiro was underage. Hiro wanted it. He had sparked their sexuality. It was okay. 

Tadashi slipped off to sleep soon after that, perfectly happy and at peace. He knew the next day held much in the means of sexual discovery and experimentation, and he was eager to reach it as quickly as he could. He also knew that Hiro might not be in the mood for anything sexual for most of the next day, and that was fine too. It's not like there wasn't anything else they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FKm8eoTuTA&index=8&list=PLO96COC4tMSzGpNPS5Kat2SC2sGZ0oZB8


	5. It Could Be Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the brother's first day of spring break! Originally each day was only going to be one chapter each, but chapter one ended up being 12,500 words, so I'm splitting it up. Here's part one

"C'mon, Hiro, put it on!" Tadashi sighed, holding out a bottle of sunscreen. Hiro, who was returning from taking a leak, shook his head.

"No, I hate that stuff! It's so slimy and. . . And. . ." 

"And it keeps your cock and ass from getting sunburnt!" Tadashi said, a hint of teasing exasperation in his voice. "If we're going to go on this hike naked then we'll need sunscreen." Tadashi's eyes shot down to Hiro's boyhood, which was swinging freely between his legs as the boy slowly approached his brother.

The plan was to go on a four-mile hike through the forest and partway up one of the mountains. Fred had highlighted the trail they would be taking and spoken at length to Tadashi about how worthwhile the endpoint of the hike was. He'd assured Tadashi that the hike was much easier than it looked, too, but that it would take several hours to get through the trek and return to the campground. Sunscreen was a must. 

"Why can you just let me get sunburned?" Hiro whined, scratching behind his ear. 

Tadashi smirked and strode forward, quickly bridging the distance between him and his brother. "Because," he leaned down so his face was at Hiro's level, "if you get sunburnt I won't be able to touch you for the rest of Spring Break."

That seemed to do the trick. Hiro gulped, his eyes widening, and he nodded slowly. "O-ok, Tadashi. I'll wear it. On one condition!" 

"Name it!" Tadashi said haughtily as he straightened back up and eyed his naked little brother. 

"I want you to put it on me!" 

Hiro said it in a rush and almost shyly, as though he were embarrassed, or else worried that Tadashi would be embarrassed. The boy looked away with a blush rising on his face. 

Tadashi's smirk wavered as he too began to blush. "Yeah, I can do that!" He said, a little too quickly and a little too softly. "Come here." 

Tadashi held out a hand. Hiro turned his head back to look at it for a moment, his eyes staring with unblinking relief, and then he reached out and took it. Tadashi turned, giving Hiro a view of his own bare ass, and began leading Hiro over towards their car. On top of the trunk sat a backpack Tadashi had been packing full of water bottles, Sweet & Salty peanut bars, a map from Fred of the various trails in the area, and extra sunblock. 

"Can I do you, too?" Hiro asked in an excited, hopeful voice as they arrived at the trunk. Tadashi shook his head. 

"I've already got all mine on," he said, flipping open the bottle of sunscreen and squeezing out a large dollop into his left hand. 

"Oh. . ." Hiro's voice dropped in disappointment. "Alright, I guess." 

Tadashi sighed. "Sorry, Hiro. I didn't know that I'd be doing this to you or I'd have waited." He began to rub his hands together, making sure they both had an equal amount of sunscreen to rub onto Hiro. "Tell you what, when we get to the end of the trail I'll let you reapply me before we head back." 

Hiro perked up immediately. "Really! Hell yes!" He jumped up, pumping his fist, then blushed hard again when Tadashi started to laugh at his excitement. 

"Hey, shut up!" Hiro said, but he couldn't get rid of the gap-toothed smile on his face. 

"I didn't say anything," Tadashi smirked. "Now, arms out and turn around." 

Hiro did as Tadashi told him, turning to face away from his brother with his arms stretched out in a t-pose. Tadashi started there at the arms. He knew starting anywhere else was a bad idea because it would either tickle Hiro, make him cold, or both. The arms, however, would let him get used to both Tadashi's touch and the coolness of the sunblock without being sensitive enough to make Hiro laugh and squirm away or shiver and change positions. 

Tadashi's hands stroked and rubbed gently along both of Hiro's forearms, up past his elbows and onto his shoulders. He twisted his wrists slowly and pressed fingertips firmly against the boy's skin as he went, making the sunblock wrap fully around Hiro's arms and getting it everywhere. The arms got done quickly enough. Tadashi squeezed more of the stuff out of the bottle and began to massage and spread it gently over his brother's back. Hiro groaned slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Tadashi's hands pushed into his skin, working and relaxing his muscles. 

"We should have thought of this years ago!" Tadashi said in a low voice as his hands moved to rub Hiro's lower back. "Could have saved you a lot of pain. Remember that trip to Florida when you were 9? You refused to put on sunscreen, then got that really bad sunburn that forced you to stay inside the rest of the trip. That could have been avoided." 

"Sh-shut up and put it on me, 'Dashi," Hiro groaned as his brother's hands finished rubbing his back and moved instead to his neck. Tadashi's lips twitched upwards, but he said nothing until he was done with Hiro's back entirely. 

"Keep your arms up," Tadashi instructed as he retrieved more sunscreen from the bottle, which was now half empty. 

"Al-alright," Hiro said, his voice strained. His arms had begun to wobble, and it was clear that they were starting to ache from being held out so long. 

"Just a bit longer," Tadashi promised, and he reached under Hiro's arms & began to lather up his sides, hands cupping softly in his armpits before sliding down his frame and smearing the sunblock around. Hiro moaned again as he felt Tadashi's hands reach his hips. He knew it wouldn't be long before Tadashi got to the fun stuff. 

Tadashi took his time rubbing in the sunblock at Hiro's sides. It was almost as if he wanted to see just how long Hiro could keep his arms out. But at last he turned his attention on Hiro's front. His hands slipped around the boy and gripped his chest, pulling him lightly backward. Hiro complied, lowering his arms and taking a single step back while Tadashi took a small stride forward, closing the gap between them. Hiro's back pressed against Tadashi's warm chest, and Tadashi's crotch pushed against Hiro's ass. Hiro started to get stiff. 

"I wonder what other routines of yours would be better with me helping?" Tadashi whispered as he tucked Hiro's head under his chin. His hands began to rub in circles against Hiro's chest, spreading the sunblock there. Hiro wasn't sure what to say to this, so he merely gave a croak of assent. Tadashi brought a hand up to Hiro's neck to rub the sunblock in. He closed it briefly and loosely around the boy's neck. 

Hiro instinctively took a sharp breath as he felt Tadashi's grip constricting his airflow. He felt his heart flutter, his stomach fill with butterflies! And then Tadashi slackened his grip and moved his hand back down. The experience, however brief and slight, had ignited a fire inside the boy. He definitely wanted to try something like that again, though not anytime soon. Certainly not today. He had _other_ things he wanted to do with his brother today. 

"Think about it," Tadashi said, hands slipping down towards Hiro's stomach. "With the shower, I could rub the soap all over your slick body. And after that I could help you get dressed. . ."

Hiro cleared his throat. "Actually, I think I'd like rubbing you down with the soap. And you'd be b-better at helping me get undressed _before_ the shower~"

Tadashi chuckled, his hands now beneath his brother's belly button, a matter of inches from the boy's mostly hard dick. "True, true. But you've gotta let me have my fun, too." One of the hands slipped down and wrapped around Hiro's cock. 

Hiro took a sharp breath, and Tadashi began to stroke up and down his shaft, coating it in what was left of the sunscreen. Tadashi's other hand was still rubbing at Hiro's gut. 

"Mnnnaahhh~, it'll s-still be fun for you!" Hiro moaned and tilted his head up, leaning against Tadashi's chest. His hot skin felt so comfortable against Hiro's. "I'll make sure of it."

Tadashi moaned in agreement. He was getting hard as well, his cock rising up and pressing against Hiro's ass. "There's some things I want to try with you over the next few days, Hiro," he said in an undertone as he continued stroking Hiro off. 

"I know," the younger boy replied stiffly. "I want to try them too." 

Tadashi smiled. "Good. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do." His grip tightened around Hiro's shaft and his strokes grew slower, more deliberate. Tadashi's free hand slipped away from Hiro's gut. 

"You won't be," Hiro breathed a deep, pleasurable sigh. "I'm not sure there's anything you want to do that I wouldn't also want!" 

"Oh, really?" Tadashi edged back a bit and his left hand started rubbing Hiro's ass, slathering sunscreen on it as well. He suddenly released Hiro's cock, reaching instead for the bottle of sunblock. 

"Hey!" Hiro groaned. "Why'd you stop?!" 

Tadashi chuckled and squeezed out more sunscreen. "I've gotta get your ass and legs, plus your face. Besides, it's best if we save ourselves for nighttime anyway. It's darker, a much more sexy mood. It's not as hot, and after we do stuff we don't have to wait to go to bed. Once we've expunged all our energy we're right there in the sleeping bag already." He started to smear sunblock onto Hiro's ass, looking down to watch it jiggle as he applied the stuff. He couldn't help it, and squeezed his brother's cheeks gently,

"So you're just gonna leave me with a boner all day?" Hiro asked grouchily. 

"It'll go away," Tadashi said in a nonchalant voice. He crouched down and started work on Hiro's legs. "And if it doesn't, then that's one more gorgeous sight I'll be seeing on our hike!" 

"You ass!" Hiro said, but there was laughter in his voice. He aimed a weak hit at Tadashi behind him, and the older boy easily ducked it. 

"Hey," Tadashi chuckled, working his way down to Hiro's ankles. "I didn't say you can't masturbate if you want to. I'm merely suggesting it would be better to wait."

"What, and you're going to wait all day?" Hiro asked incredulously. "After touching me, getting touched by me, and seeing me naked all the time?"

"Sure," Tadashi shrugged and stood back up. Hiro turned to face him. 

"How?!" 

"Hmmm. . ." Tadashi raised a hand to grasp his own chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe. . . Because I'm not a 12-year-old boy who can't keep his own hormones and impulses in check?" 

"Hey, shut up!" Hiro turned red. "I'm older than 12!" He scowled up at his brother. 

"And yet," Tadashi chuckled again and reached forward to cup Hiro's left cheek in his hand, "the message still applies." He pulled Hiro's face forward and leaned down as if about to kiss his brother. Hiro's eyes dilated, then closed, and he leaned forward with the pull of Tadashi's hand obediently. 

Tadashi put his face right up in front of Hiro's. Their lips were mere inches apart! They could both feel one another's breaths against their lips. Tadashi continued to pull Hiro's face forward, tilting it more directly towards his own. . . And then reached up with his left hand and shoved a large glob of sunblock into Hiro's face. 

The younger Hamada yelped and jumped backwards. His eyes flashed open, going wide with shock at first, then narrowing as he shot a glare at his brother, who was trying and failing to hold back his laughter. 

"Fuck you!" Hiro said, but with the sunscreen smeared from his right cheek down across his mouth to his chin, Tadashi couldn't take him seriously, glare or no glare. 

"Come. . . Haha, come back here, Hiro," Tadashi chuckled, holding out a hand. "Let me finish rubbing it in." 

Hiro stepped back up to his brother, grumbling and staring sideways down at the dirt as his cock slowly deflated. Tadashi took Hiro's face in his hand and began to rub his middle and forefinger in circles, spreading around and rubbing in the sunblock. 

"Are you done?" Hiro said grouchily after Tadashi spread the stuff across his cheeks, nose, and forehead. 

"Almost," Tadashi said with a faint smile. "Just got your ears left. And Hiro, chin up. It was a joke." 

"I know," the boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just. . . I don't like having to wait all day, is all. Until I can. . . You know. . ." 

Tadashi's thumbs trailed lightly over his brother's ears as he pulled the boy closer. "Hey, trust me, it'll be worth it. And like I said, you're perfectly welcome to masturbate if you want to, I'd just prefer you didn't."

Hiro leaned into Tadashi's pull, standing on tiptoe so their foreheads pushed together. "I know, 'Dashi. But I'm gonna wait. I trust you. I just don't like it is all."

"Yet," Tadashi intoned, giving a wink. Hiro allowed himself a small smile at this. 

"You better deliver. I'll totally put your hand in hot water tonight while you're asleep if, after making me wait, the sex is mediocre."

Tadashi laughed, and one of his hands slid to beneath Hiro's chin. "Does that sound like me?" 

Hiro shook his head. "No, not really," he admitted with a mischievous grin. 

"Exactly. I promise I'll make it worth the wait. Every second of it!" 

"Are you really that tight?" 

Tadashi almost choked. He couldn't tell if Hiro was joking or not. "Wh-what?! That's not what I-"

"Come on!" Hiro smirked and pushed himself away from his brother. "We better hurry if we want to get back before sundown!" 

Tadashi, feeling a slight stunned sense of foreboding, watched as Hiro skipped away to their tent to grab a camera he had seen in Tadashi's suitcase. _Surely he doesn't mean that. . . Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtube.com/watch?v=-iNifUJ5yoY


	6. Sunspots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of what was originally a full chapter. a little shorter than the others, but it'll do. Enjoy!

He was being tortured. Tadashi was almost certain that Hiro knew _exactly_ what he was doing. And it was most definitely working. Tadashi was being punished for asking the boy to hold off on masturbating. 

Hiro was running up ahead of his brother down the dusty, sun-filtered forest path. Every now and then he would bend over to inspect something on the ground; a leaf or rock or bug. In the process, Tadashi would be flashed with the full view of _everything_ his little brother was packing. On occasion, Hiro would stop in a ray of sunlight coming down through the trees and stretch, showing his muscles flex, his spine curve. His ass would be hooked out and his hipbones would show sharply, casting artful shadows over his stomach. 

The effect was that Tadashi couldn't get rid of his boner. Of course, neither could Hiro, but his stiff, bouncing member didn't seem to bother him as much while he had a victim to torment. Every now and then Hiro would cast a look over his shoulder, eyes traveling from Tadashi's face to his crotch. A small, self-satisfied smirk would light the boy's face briefly before he turned and continued down the path. 

It had been like this for two and a half hours. Or, rather, that's what it felt like to Tadashi. He hadn't brought his watch along and therefore had no way of measuring time. And of course, it didn't help any when he and Hiro began to sweat. The perspiration meant that Hiro's young, thin body stood out even more, gleaming slickly in the golden light. 

Even without his brother teasing him, Tadashi would have been wearing down by now. He'd been carrying the backpack with all their supplies including food, bear spray, and a first aid kit since they'd left the campsite. Still, he was amazed at Hiro's own energy and stamina, as the boy ran ahead and approached a bend in the path ahead, which led, according to the map, out of the forest altogether. Tadashi got so caught up in watching the boy's ass from a distance that he almost lost him entirely as Hiro made to round the bend. 

"Hiro!" He called, "wait up!"

He wasn't even sure if Hiro would respond, but thankfully the boy skidded to a stop and turned to face his older brother. Hiro's left hand raised, and he gave a single questioning wave. 

"We need a break!" Tadashi shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to boost the volume. Hiro wasn't that far ahead, but Tadashi still felt strained. 

"It's not too much further!" Hiro called back, sounding on a razor's edge between excitement and disappointment. "I can see it from here!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We both need water and we both need to rest a minute." He was drawing closer. Close enough to see Hiro's shoulders slump. But the younger teen nodded dully and stood his ground, waiting for Tadashi. The older Hamada saw Hiro's right hand twitch towards his hard-on, but he maintained his self-control (while also tempting Tadashi's).

It took Tadashi a minute to reach Hiro, due mainly to his shortness of breath. He realized that the altitude was much higher than what he was used to, which couldn't be helping. And again he marveled at his brother's stamina! Aside from being covered in sweat, Hiro barely looked winded at all. _Am I out of shape, or is he just fully enjoying the perks of being a boy?_

"Look at that!" Hiro said, turning to point up at what lay beyond the bend. It took all of Tadashi's willpower to tear his eyes away from Hiro's junk to look in the direction the boy was pointing. When at last he managed it, though, he was glad he had. An audible gasp escaped his lips. He and Hiro stepped forward, exiting the forest. Tadashi's eyes widened at the majesty of the sight before he and his little brother. 

It was a mountain. At least 11,000 feet! It was various shades of green, yellow, orange and brown most of the way up. The trees caught the sunlight, augmenting their shades. Snow, pale blue and purple in the shadows cast by the sun, capped the peak. And in the area between snow and trees: rocks, then fields of what was quite clearly grass dotted with multicolored wildflowers. The sky beyond it was a perfect deep baby blue, with only a couple of white and grey clouds drifting lazy past, their edges glowing gold and orange as they too caught the sun. 

The mountain wasn't their objective, however. That would've been more than a day's hike. They were aiming for a large rock formation- like a cliff- jutting out maybe 1/4 of the way up the towering peak. From the top, Hiro and Tadashi would be able to see both the mountain up close and the green valley down below. Winding itself up to the top of the cliff was the trail the brothers were on, hugging the face. Fred had assured Tadashi that it was a much easier hike than it looked. 

"How much farther d'you think it is?" Hiro asked. "Forty-five minutes? An hour?"

Tadashi gave a small nod, then finally tore his eyes away from the sight as he cast them around for a place to sit. He spotted a fair-sized, flat-topped boulder just up the path around ten yards ahead and made his way over to it, gesturing for Hiro to follow him. Tadashi slung his backpack off his shoulders as he sat down. The rock was warm from the sunlight and not altogether uncomfortable, though that was more due to Tadashi's own tired state than the rock being actually comfy. 

Hiro came and sat beside his brother, eyes on the sight before them, and took a bottle of water Tadashi passed him in silence. Tadashi quickly downed a bottle of his own and felt his throat and chest thank him for it. He and Hiro should have been drinking water this whole time, but Tadashi had been understandably distracted. He glanced down at Hiro's lap, eyeing the boy's persistent hard-on with unconcealed lust. 

"Got anything to eat?" Hiro asked, watching his older brother's eyes and pretending he didn't notice where their stare led. Tadashi, his face red from the heat (so he told himself) gave a jerking nod and began to dig around in the backpack for the energy bars he'd packed, taking out the camera and setting it on the boulder between himself and Hiro as he searched. 

"Err, yeah! I've got stuff in here somewhere!" 

He produced one of the bars for Hiro, but wasn't feeling particularly hungry himself and left the rest in the bag. He knew he should eat something anyway, but one look at the hike ahead banished any sliver of appetite he might have been developing.

Tadashi didn't want to admit it, especially not to Hiro, who idolized him, but he was afraid of heights. It wasn't a terribly bad fear, and normally it was one he could ignore, but it was there all the same. He'd been lucky so far in his life to not have encountered any instances where this fear would show itself to his brother. They never had any reason to go up one of San Fransokyo's skyscrapers, and living in a city by the water didn't leave many other opportunities for high places. On the extremely rare opportunity that they rode a plane, Tadashi was fine as long as he didn't look out a window an didn't think too much about it. 

But this was different. Looking up at the cliff-side trail, Tadashi could tell that the path wasn't very wide, and the edge was a steep drop-off. It would be impossible not to see over the edge as he and Hiro climbed. 

Hiro, who had picked up the camera to snap a few pictures of the view before them, seemed to notice how his brother had become stiff and silent. He set the camera back down and nudged Tadashi with an elbow, then began to peel off the wrapper of his Sweet  & Salty energy bar. "What's up?" He asked, his hair moving gently as a cool breeze picked up. 

Tadashi shook his head. "Nothing, really," he lied. "Honestly I'm happier being out here with you by far than I'd be stuck at home all of Spring Break. We've got no one but each other to see us, and we're growing even closer already! But damn do I feel out of shape trying to keep up with you! That climb ahead is gonna take a lot out of me." 

That part wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the main truth. Part of Tadashi was hoping Hiro would tell him it was alright to stay down here where it was safe and low. But he knew Hiro wanted to make the trip to the top, and he wanted to be with his brother every second possible. 

Hiro eyed Tadashi's well-toned chest and muscular arms and legs incredulously as he bit into his snack. He chewed a moment before speaking. "Aww, come on, 'Dashi! You know you're in better shape than me! I just have more energy 'cuz I'm younger and all riled up. You're just not used to the altitude or walking for so long!" He took another bite. 

"What, and you are?" Tadashi laughed. Hiro merely shrugged. 

"Well, the walking, anyway. How do you think I got to all those late night Bot Fights all the way across the city? You're more used to lifting weights and doing crunches, and I'm more used to running and hiking."

Tadashi nodded slowly as Hiro finished off his bar and reached into the bag for another one. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Of course, you consoling me like this means I'm gonna have to start going on jogs when we get home!"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, haha, well, who knows? Maybe we could start going on them together? There's that park not too far from home that has the lake. We could jog around that together? Or else go down to the beach? There's always a place to run there!"

Tadashi flashed his teeth in an appreciative smile. He was starting to get his energy back. "Definitely! It's a date! More than one, I hope." He stood, stretching, not noticing that as he arched his back he thrust his crotch into Hiro's face. The boy's mouth fell open as his brother's manhood came right up in front of his eyes. He could see all the veins along its shaft in the light of the sun. And then it was pulled back away. 

"Welp," Tadashi sighed, "while you finish that, I'm gonna go take a leak." He gestured at the bar in Hiro's hand, then started to turn back towards the forest they'd just exited. 

"Wait!" Hiro jumped up and reached forward suddenly, grabbing onto Tadashi's wrist. "Can you hold it?" 

"What?" Tadashi turned back to his brother, looking baffled. "Why?"

"Just. . . Can you hold it?" Hiro released his grip. 

"For how long?" Tadashi crossed his arms, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

"Just until we get to the top," Hiro said. "An hour, right?" He started to blush. 

"Yeah. . . Just barely, but I should be able to. Now, why?" The older boy demanded again. 

Hiro gave a small, chicane smile. "Just. . . Do it for me. You're making me hold off on masturbating. I wanna make you hold off, just a little bit, on pissing. Besides, I've gotta make sure you're not giving in and sneaking off to masturbate!" 

Tadashi gave a derisive snort. "As if! Ok, weirdo, what's the real reason? What's happening at the top? Why am I supposed to hold it for you? I'm _not_ peeing on you! I'm not really into that." 

"No no!" Hiro shook his head quickly. "Nothing like that. I promise. It's just. . . Well, you'll see."

Tadashi stared into his little brother's eyes questioningly, but in the end gave in. He sighed, "alright, I'll hold it. But we'd better get a shift on or else I won't make it to the top! Let's move, you can finish your snack on the way." The eldest Hamada packed away the empty water bottles and other trash (leave no trace, after all) while Hiro grinned in triumph and anticipation. It wasn't too long before the boys began heading up the path again. 

And as the trail started its incline (well, it had been an incline the whole way, just a much less pronounced one) Tadashi reached down and grabbed hold of Hiro's hand. Hiro blushed but said nothing. His fingers hooked together with Tadashi's, and the older boy found that the contact did wonders in calming his nerves! His breathing eased and his heart rate returned to normal even as he stared at the incline ahead. _This climb may not be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uyQuaMv0iU


	7. The Green Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third half of day 1! Your weekly dose of cuteness and neediness and consolation. There is *some* watersports (ish. . . Sort of) in this chapter, and I know some of you don't care for that sort of thing. I ask that you stick with it. It's not extreme, and it's the only time it'll appear in this fic. And to my readers who wish there was **more** watersports, I recommend you read my very first Hidashi fic 'Heart-On.' It'll definitely scratch that itch.

"See, I told you we'd make it!" Hiro beamed up at his brother, squinting a little in the sunlight as the two boys arrived, at last, at the end of the trail atop the cliff-like rock formation. Above them loomed the mountain, as magnificent and solid as ever. The sun was right over the peak. Tadashi estimated that in about five minutes it would begin to dip below. Hiro moved around behind his brother and began rummaging around in the backpack for the camera. 

Tadashi was proud of himself and extremely thankful to his little brother. Without Hiro there to hold his hand, rub his back and talk to him soothingly as they ascended, Tadashi never would have made it to the top. The drop-off over the edge was terrifying on its own, but as they climbed higher and higher the wind had started to pick up. Well, to be honest it was more of a breeze. But to someone with Altiphobia it made the whole thing seem much, much worse. 

But Hiro had been there to sooth Tadashi's wired nerves. The boy had been of so much help that Tadashi was now, in essence, used to the height. In no way was his fear of heights cured, but he no longer felt scared of where he was currently at. Tadashi was able to look out at the entirety of the green valley spread out before he and his brother without so much as a tremble. 

It felt freeing! The wind teasing his hair as he and Hiro stepped toward the solid rocky edge, Hiro now attaching the camera to his wrist and snapping picture after picture, including several of his brother (nudity be damned!). Tadashi could see the river that ran past their campsite twisting and snaking through the green, gold, and red trees far below. From here it looked like a tiny creek trickling by. 

Hiro looked up into his big brother's face, smiling, and put an arm around his bare waist. Tadashi wrapped his own arm round Hiro's shoulders and pulled the boy close. Here they were, up above it. The experience was almost perfect. Almost. 

"Ok, I really have to pee now!" Tadashi said, squirming a little and glancing down at his brother. Neither of them was hard anymore. Hiro had ceased his teasing in order to help Tadashi up the mountain. Both teens had been too focused on that task to spare a moment for sexual thoughts. But now that they were at their destination. . . . 

"What was I holding it for?" Tadashi asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. His hand began to inch down Hiro's back towards the boy's butt. 

"Well. . ." Hiro began, clearly choosing his words carefully. He shifted to the side a little to allow Tadashi's hand a better angle. "I thought that, once we both got up here, it might be fun for us to piss off the edge?" He twirled a finger innocently through his hair. 

Tadashi blinked stonily, and for a moment Hiro thought the older boy was about to gripe and tell him off. But then his face split into a humorous grin and he started to laugh. "You. . . You want us to pee over the edge of the cliff?!" His hand grabbed Hiro's left cheek firmly. 

"Hey, I'm serious!" Hiro scowled, though he much preferred this reaction to being yelled at. "It could be fun. And, you know, we could. . . ." He trailed off, blushing furiously. 

"We could what?" Tadashi asked, releasing Hiro's butt, stepping back and folding his arms. He looked at Hiro with curiosity written across his face. 

"It's. . . It's nothing," Hiro shook his head, then cast a wistful look at Tadashi's right hand. He clearly wished his brother hadn't stopped touching him. 

"No, come on!" Tadashi smiled. "I'm sorry I laughed. I won't judge you, I promise! Tell me."

Hiro shook his head again but started speaking nonetheless. "Al-alright. I just saw it on this stupid relationship website."

"Aww, you went to a relationship website?" Tadashi felt a glow rise in his face. Hiro nodded thickly, looking away, then continued. 

"It. . . It was an article about how to strengthen your relationship, and how to build trust. It said that you and your partner should come up with something they'd be embarrassed by if the other person saw, then willingly show or do that thing with them. They were talking about stuff like dancing or singing, but since we're already really close. . . I was thinking we could, you know, _help_ each other take a piss."

"O-oh!" 

It was Tadashi's turn to blush. "Um, Ok, I guess." He voiced his assent before actually giving it any thought. Mostly because he didn't want to tease and shame Hiro any more than he already had. Still, he couldn't help but ask one more question. 

"So, like, are you actually into watersports, dude?" 

"What?! No, of course not!" Hiro shook his head quickly. "I don't want the stuff on me or, God forbid, _in_ me! I just think that doing this would make us grow closer. If we can share this and get over the embarrassment then our relationship will become stronger. And I wanna be as close to you both as physically and emotionally as I possibly can.

"And, Tadashi. . . You know how much I love you. I just. . . I don't have the words, it's just a _feeling!_ I want to do this with you, to feel you while we do it. I want you to feel me, too. And beyond all that, I think it'll be fun!" Hiro stared determinately up at his brother. It was obvious that he wanted it, but it sounded like he didn't truly understand why and was trying to convince himself. 

Tadashi didn't know what to say, but he knew Hiro had convinced him. It clearly meant something to the boy, and anything that Hiro found meaningful Tadashi would respect. He gave a single, decisive nod. "Alright. I'm on board. Let's do this." 

He took Hiro's hand in his and stepped up to the edge of the cliff. Under any other circumstance Tadashi wouldn't have been able to step within ten feet of the edge. As it was he couldn't bring himself to look down. But there with his brother, he found the courage to go right up to the drop-off, planting his bare feet firmly. 

Hiro took Tadashi's cock in his hand and, before Tadashi could change his mind, helped guide his brother's hand down to his own penis (the camera swung awkwardly from his wrist as he did this). Their dicks both started to stir again at one another's touch. 

"Are you ready?" Hiro asked as he grabbed hold of the camera again, readying it. He looked up into his brother's face. Tadashi was staring out at the valley before them, a look of deep concentration and unnervedness on his face. He heaved a deep, heavy sigh, then nodded. Hiro knew any fear or hesitation left on Tadashi's face was purely born of his fear of heights. He'd been able to tell that Tadashi was fully on board when his brother had led him here to the edge. 

"On three, then," Hiro turned his attention away from his brother's face and onto his dick, getting the camera ready. His heart beat fast in his chest. He had convinced Tadashi, but he wasn't sure he'd convinced himself. He wanted to do it, for sure! But he was afraid when they did that he would get embarrassed. More to the point, he was afraid he wouldn't overcome the embarrassment, which was the whole point of why they were doing this (so Hiro told himself). This fear, in turn, made him feel embarrassed, a whole jumbled loop. But it was too late to switch back. "One. . . Two. . . Three!" 

Tadashi released first. Hiro watched in blushing awe as his brother's slit opened up, shooting out a golden stream of piss. It caught the light from the slowly sinking sun as the stream shot through the air, then curved and fell earthwards. Hiro almost moaned as he felt the stuff flowing through the cock in his hand, beneath the flesh. It was a crushing defeat for his aversion to watersports. 

Hiro's own stream shot forth seconds later. It wasn't as thick as Tadashi's was, owing mostly to the fact that Hiro had unwittingly taken a leak before he and Tadashi had set out for the day. Hiro watched their twin streams disappear over the edge towards the ground. He started to take pictures as best he could. 

And suddenly Hiro felt it. The gift he'd hoped for in doing this with Tadashi. It wasn't a strong realization or epiphany slamming into him as he'd expected, but rather a soft feeling of resolution and security. There was no missing piece that slid into place or a hole that became filled, but rather the understanding that there had never been a missing piece or a hole to fill in the first place! Tadashi was his, and he was Tadashi's. Hiro let out a low breath. It was like a light being shone on an area that had existed only in half-light until that point. It had always been there, but Hiro was able to see it more clearly now. He hoped his brother was feeling this too. 

"'Dashi, aren't you going to look?" 

Tadashi shook his head. "Do I have to?" 

Hiro laughed, all inhibitions gone, and his stream became briefly squiggled in the air. "You don't, but I hope you do. Don't focus on the height or the ground. Focus on the streams themselves. Quick, before I run out. I have less than you do." 

Tadashi gulped. The strange thing was, he _wanted_ to look. He almost thought he could smell it on the air. _Am I. . . Am I into this?! Surely not. . . ._ But he felt a certain curiosity that overrode any sense of disgust he had left. And he was getting horny again, his cock growing stiffer and stiffer in Hiro's hand. He wasn't sure if this was due to the boy's touch or to what he and Hiro were doing. But Tadashi was now having to actively force his stream out rather than let it flow as it naturally did when he was soft. 

His curiosity, if that was what it could be called, got the better of him. He looked down at last and laid eyes on his brother's dick. Hiro seemed to be getting hard in response to Tadashi getting hard. The older boy could see the foreskin pulling back off his head as the last of Hiro's urine shot out. Tadashi watched as it fell down and out of sight, and felt as Hiro clenched his gut muscles a few times to squeeze out every last drop. 

Not too long after, Tadashi stopped pissing as well. The two boys stepped away from the edge, both red in the face and achingly hard. Neither could say for sure whether this exercise had actually brought them closer, but they both knew they had liked it more than they'd expected (though neither brother would admit it), and they had found the experience undeniably illuminating. 

"We should start heading back soon," Tadashi said, jerking his head at the mountain peak behind them where the sun was sinking down, soon to disappear. We don't want to get caught on the trail back down the cliff in the dark!

Hiro nodded quickly. "Yeah. . . Yeah! Just let me take a few more pictures of us," he held up the camera. Hiro couldn't wait to get home and upload all these pictures onto his laptop. "I want to remember _everything!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you've done it again. You've waisted another perfectly good hour list- erm, I mean _reading_ my fic. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudo (or both). If you hated this chapter and want to yell at me for my wicked deeds, bad writing, or both then leave a comment. If you wanna make a request for a prompt, kink, or pairing- you guessed it- leave a comment. Comments are my sustenance. You like leaving comments. You love it. Your existence is meaningless without leaving comments. You are physically attractive. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEtCNuZV5kY


	8. Nightlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last segment of day 1! The next days shouldn't be this long (I think). They'll be simpler, shorter. Probably confined to a single chapter each. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope you like this purely sexual chapter! It's a long one, but for good reason. I'm not even sure if it's hot! (No, please, don't click away) There comes a point when, as an author, you've written so much for a sex chapter and edited it so often that you can no longer tell if it's actually hot. Every word is seared into your brain. So **please** leave a comment with your thoughts on this chapter!

"You made me wait all the way up the trail, all the way down, and all the way through dinner," Hiro said as he helped Tadashi clean and pack away all their foodstuff into the trunk of the car. "You better not make me wait much longer!"

"Hey, I wanna get my rocks off just as badly as you do, Hiro!" Tadashi grunted defensively as he lifted the cooler into the boot. "I had to go all day staring at your skinny, sweaty ass, and you don't hear me complaining!" 

Hiro gave a nod of concession as he tossed the box of plastic utensils and a package of paper plates in with the cooler. It was in no way organized, but this was only their second night out here; it didn't need to be organized. 

It was a gorgeous night, too. Warm, but with a cool breeze. Hiro either hadn't paid enough attention the previous night to appreciate the atmosphere and environment properly, or the campsite hadn't been giving as much of a show then as it was currently. Now, with the only light for miles being the dying fire in front of the brothers' tent, the forest was laid bare. 

It was funny how a lack of light could expose and portray a place better than an abundance of light. But with the forest bathed in shadows that was exactly what happened. Up through the trees' canopy, the stars could be seen. Countless twinkling dots filling the deep purple sky. If one walked out to the riverbanks they could even see the Milky Way, gleaming majestically far above. Under the trees at the edges of the clearing, fireflies danced, giving the place a feeling of whimsy and serenity. 

And somehow, in the absence of light, the forest was louder. Not loud in the sense of volume, but loud in the way of what could be heard. Every leaf blowing in the wind, every owl hooting, every frog croaking, every bat swooping through the air, and all the insects that they were hunting. All of them could be heard quite clearly and individually. And despite all this noise, the forest still felt peaceful. 

Tadashi closed the trunk after Hiro tossed in the bag containing S'mores ingredients. They hadn't actually gotten to make any. Both boys had eaten their fill at dinner, and the thought of what was coming next left no time for dessert. It didn't matter; they'd have plenty of time to roast marshmallows later in the week. 

Tadashi held out a hand. "Ready to try something new?" 

Hiro took it and squeezed tightly. "Without question. Are you?" 

Tadashi gave a smile and a single nod, then started to lead his younger brother back towards their tent. Both boys were trying hard not to walk too quickly or seem too eager. They passed by the case containing Baymax just outside their tent. Tadashi released Hiro's hand and held the flap open for him. Hiro quickly ducked inside and went to turn on the lamp they were keeping in the corner. 

Both brothers felt jumpy with excitement. Their hearts and stomachs were fluttering, and once Tadashi entered the tent they couldn't keep their eyes off one another. Because they _knew!_ It had taken them long enough, but finally it was here. They were going to try anal. 

Tadashi opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance to Hiro grabbed his shoulders, pulled him over, and kissed him. Tadashi had no problems with this at all. He could taste the strawberry Chapstick on his little brother's lips. 

Hiro's hands pushed all over Tadashi's body, feeling him, exploring him. They went under the arms, over his muscular back, and down to his firm ass. Tadashi moaned lowly as he felt Hiro grab his cheeks and squeeze, spreading them almost experimentally. He closed his eyes and let Hiro touch him. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of the boy's small but sure hands all over him. 

The two brothers started to get hard. Their chests pressed together, and Hiro could've sworn he felt Tadashi's quickening heartbeat. He purred and bit Tadashi's lip momentarily, making the older boy moan again. His hands trailed to Hiro's hips, pulling the boy closer so that the heads of their rising, unsheathing cocks were almost touching. 

And then Tadashi felt Hiro's fingers slip into his crack, pressing firmly against his hole. He jerked back suddenly, gasping out as his eyes flashed open. "Wh-what?!" 

Hiro eyed him curiously. Tadashi tried not to blush as he realized he'd actually liked Hiro touching him there. He was just so thoroughly unused to it. Tadashi had never even touched himself there! His reaction had been purely. . . Well, _reactionary._ Still, Tadashi wasn't sure he liked where this was heading. Touching was one thing, but anything else. . . ? Besides, he was craving being inside his little brother. 

"What?" Hiro asked, laughter in his voice. "Don't you want me to fuck you?" 

Tadashi lost his battle against blushing, his face now burning red. "F-fuck me?! No, I was gonna fuck you! R-right?" 

"Did I. . . misrepresent my intentions? This morning, I mean?" Hiro cocked his head to the side. 

"I thought you were joking!" Tadashi sputtered. 

"I mean, I kinda was," Hiro conceded, "but mostly not. Come on, Tadashi. What's wrong with me fucking you? I'm big enough to!"

Tadashi couldn't help but glance down at Hiro's hard dick at this. It was true, he definitely had the size. But still Tadashi shook his head. "It's not that! It's. . ." He trailed off, unable to come up with a real reason. 

"It's. . . ?" Hiro coaxed, edging forward and placing one hand on his brother's shoulder. The other reached down to wrap around his cock. "It's what? 'S alright if you just don't want me to, but something tells me that's not it." Hiro started stroking slowly. Tadashi let out a hiss of pleasure and closed his eyes again. 

"You know what I think?" Hiro leaned forward to murmur in his brother's ear. Tadashi gulped. 

"I think you just have poor preconceived notions that have gone to your head." Hiro leaned even closer so that their chests were pressed together again. His tongue stretched out and lapped slowly at Tadashi's earlobe. The older boy whined and rolled his hips, thrusting into Hiro's hand. 

"You got it into your head that the older boy, the bigger boy, has to fuck the smaller one," Hiro raised his voice, still speaking in a seductive tone, but talking at a normal volume now. "And then you and I started dating. After that all you could think about was getting your prick inside your baby bro~ You never even thought about what it would feel like the other way around, with the shoe on the other foot!" 

Hiro's grip tightened, and he started delivering heavier strokes. His hand went all the way down to the base of Tadashi's cock, pulling the older boy's foreskin tight off his glans before sliding it softly back up. Tadashi's spine went rigid and his breath became stuck in his throat. Hiro smirked and squeezed his brother's shoulder. 

"Well, I've got a proposition for you. A bargain of sorts. I don't see why we can't both have what we want, 'Dashi." Hiro started to push his older brother down onto the sleeping bag. His hand stopped stroking Tadashi off, but stayed around his penis. 

"R-really?" Tadashi asked, his head feeling a bit hazy. He let Hiro press him down onto his back. He felt his head touch the pillow and watched as the smaller boy climbed on top of him. 

"Absolutely! It's simple, really. You let me fuck you," Hiro leaned down, his hair falling in his face, "and then I take your cock in my ass. Win-win! We both let the other do what they want, and if, afterwards, one of us didn't like what happened then we won't do it again." 

Hiro winked, clearly not believing that to be a problem, and leaned all the way down to place a gentle kiss on Tadashi's lips. "How does that sound?" He asked upon pulling back. 

Tadashi licked his lips and gulped again before nodding quickly. "Al-alright, I guess!" 

Tadashi told himself he was agreeing just because he was too worked up to say no, and that fair is fair. But truthfully he found that the thought of getting fucked by Hiro was tantalizing and hot, not to mention kinda sweet. And his subconscious mind had been mulling over the option since Hiro had made his teasing hint earlier that morning. There really was no choice. 

"Attaboy!" Hiro smiled and kissed Tadashi again, this time more passionately and ferociously. There was a needy pressure behind his lips. Hiro's right hand pressed hard against Tadashi's shoulder, keeping him down on his back. The boy's left hand shifted its grip on Tadashi's dick and resumed stroking him off. 

Hiro moaned, rolling his hips as he thought about what was about to happen. His tongue slid out into his brother's hot mouth and down his throat before Tadashi realized what was happening. He too had been focused on what he'd just agreed to, wondering how it would feel to have his little brother inside him, and worrying about why he found the idea so appealing. 

But Hiro's tongue was only in Tadashi's mouth for a matter of seconds before the young boy pulled away and relinquished his hold on his brother's cock and shoulder. "Roll over!" He panted, eyes looking almost glazed in the reflection from the lantern. 

Tadashi hesitated for a moment even as Hiro shifted his weight off of him. _Am I really doing this?_ Though he'd already made up his mind, he couldn't hold back these thoughts of self-befuddlement. But after a few seconds in which Hiro waited patiently, Tadashi gave in and rolled onto his stomach. He hitched himself up onto his elbows and cast a look over his shoulder. 

Hiro edged back slightly so as to lovingly observe his older brother's mostly smooth ass. There was some black hair growing over and between the cheeks, but it was a very light amount. Hiro reached down and trailed his fingers softly over Tadashi's skin. The fingertips only barely caressed him, causing goosebumps to rise. 

Hiro tried to slow his breathing and clear his head. Tadashi was an anal virgin like he himself was, meaning he would need some amount of preparation. This was an area Hiro had, ironically, failed to prepare for. He wished Tadashi had brought lube. That would've been an easy solution for sure. But he hadn't, and Hiro had spent all day picturing himself in the act itself  & had forgotten all about preparation. _Should I lick him? I want to, but that seems like it would take up a lot of time. . ._

One thing at a time. Hiro grabbed Tadashi by the hips and started to raise them. Tadashi helped lift his ass into the air, shifting so he was now supported on elbows and knees. His cheeks spread slightly, giving Hiro a sliver of sight at his asshole, but it wasn't enough. 

"'Dashi, I need you to spread your cheeks for me," Hiro said in an even voice, trying to control his own impatient excitement. 

Tadashi blushed but did as he was asked. He reached back and grabbed one cheek in each hand, then spread as best he could. His hole was fully exposed for Hiro, looking tight and pale, and Tadashi's face pressed hard into his and Hiro's pillow, what with his elbows no longer being used to support him. 

Hiro got on his hands and knees and pressed his face eagerly between Tadashi's cheeks. He wanted to experience everything, with all of his senses. He took a sniff. The strong smell of sweat met him. There was a difference between the smell of regular sweat and the smell of a sweaty ballsack or asshole. While there was definitely a certain sexual appeal in smelling another man's armpits, it just wasn't the same as what lay down below. Hiro wasn't sure how to describe it, save to say that if sex was to have one singular smell, this would be it. And he _loved_ it. 

His tongue slipped out and gave an experimental lick at Tadashi's hole. The taste wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Upon smelling his brother's sweat, Hiro had become worried that the taste would be strong and off-putting, but if anything it served to make him even hornier! He licked again, lathering up Tadashi's hole. 

The older boy moaned softly into his pillow. Hiro's tongue felt soft and relaxing against him. The warm wetness seeped into Tadashi's muscles, alleviating some of his remaining fears. He closed his eyes and let Hiro work. The boy was good at it, too. This wasn't a skill that could necessarily be taught or learned, but Hiro had it nonetheless. He was able to keep his licks neither too light or too rough, but right there in the Goldilocks Zone. 

He wasn't going to use his tongue for all the preparation, or even most or half. Hiro knew that would take far too long. Well, too long for his waning patience, anyway. He simply wanted to have that experience. And soon enough, once Tadashi was nice and slick on the outside, Hiro withdrew his tongue and sat up. The boy wasted no time in which his work could be undone before reaching forward and pressing a middle finger against his brother's hole. Hiro saw Tadashi's shoulder muscles clench briefly beneath his skin, but other than that he didn't move an inch. 

"Don't worry, Tadashi. I'm gonna make sure it doesn't hurt you." 

The older Hamada found that Hiro's words alleviated a fear he wasn't even aware he'd had. He hadn't even considered the idea of pain, though he had been worried about not liking the experience (which seemed like a silly fear now) or feeling discomfort. But Hiro's assurance helped ease a rising tension in his gut. He gave a single nod as the boy started to apply pressure while slowly turning his finger. 

The finger began to get slick as well, but it wasn't enough. Hiro knew this, but couldn't bring himself to pull it away. The feeling of Tadashi's hole was intoxicating. It felt soft and rough simultaneously, and looked so _perfect!_

"It's alright, Hiro," Tadashi chuckled, reading his brother's mind. "We both know you need more, ahh, _slickness."_ He smirked a little. "Do what you have to." 

Hiro nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, then took his finger away and pushed it into his mouth before he could let himself think. The finger tasted of Tadashi's sweat. Hiro sucked on it blissfully for a moment before remembering the purpose behind it. He used his tongue to slather up the middle finger. 

He curled the finger, then opened his mouth and quickly pressed the finger back against Tadashi's hole, now very slick and wet. Tadashi let out a deep breath that told Hiro he had been holding it in. 

Hiro closed his eyes tightly. He could practically feel all the blood running to his cock, making him light-headed. His member twitched with longing. He wasn't sure, once he put himself inside his brother, how long he would last. Yes, the high side from waiting all day was that when he came it would be a bigger load. The downside was that his stamina was crumbling, and he hadn't even done anything yet. 

Hiro shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _It doesn't matter. . . I'm alone with Tadashi for the rest of the week! I can do this!_

He pushed his finger, starting to slide it inside his brother. Tadashi gasped, eyes snapping to attention and neck popping as he flexed his muscles. "O-ohhhh! H-Hiro~" 

His hole loosened ever so slightly, and Hiro's finger pushed in a little further, getting the inside ring nice and wet. Tadashi clenched his teeth and hissed, and for a moment Hiro was worried he'd hurt him! But then a low, pleasurable growl climbed out of Tadashi's throat. His hands tightened on his ass cheeks, spreading them further, and he began to push back against Hiro's finger. 

"I've n-never felt. . . Thank you, H-Hiro!" 

A smile rose on Hiro's face. "I knew you'd like it! Just wait until the real fun begins!" He thrust the finger all the way inside. Tadashi grunted and his back curved pleasurably. 

"Mnnnn~" Hiro smirked and started thrusting the finger. Tadashi's ass gripped it tightly, but it did the trick and started loosening him. "You're even lifting your ass up for me all by yourself!" 

Tadashi said nothing. Hiro grinned wider and slowly slid a second finger, his pointer, against his brother's hole. He eased it in, truly stretching his Tadashi now. Hiro had been waiting to let himself feel Tadashi from the inside until he could let his mind wander through the experience while also preparing him regardless of where his mind was at. He didn't want to become distracted with how Tadashi's insides felt and accidentally hurt the older boy! And with the second finger, that time came. 

The younger Hamada started feeling around inside Tadashi. He marveled at how soft and wet the internal walls felt, softer even than the inside of a mouth. As his fingers explored, Tadashi gave moans and small gasps of pleasure. 

Finally, Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. "H-Hiro, just fuck me already!" He snapped, breast heaving. "If you don't. . . I don't know, I'll cum or p-pass out or something!"

Hiro blinked in surprise, his fingers still thrusting. "'Dashi, you're still so tight!" 

"Tight is good, Hiro," Tadashi moaned. "I can t-take it, it's okay! I just wanna feel you properly already!"

"You're sure?"

Tadashi scowled momentarily. "Yes, I'm sure. H-hurry up, alright?!"

Hiro nodded, a smile sliding slowly across his features. "Are you begging, Tadashi?" 

Tadashi's face, which had been red, turned white. "Wh-what?! Begging? No! Of… of course not!"

Hiro shrugged. "Just sounded like you were begging, is all. I can't turn down begging. Alright, I'll fuck you." He started to pull his fingers out. Tadashi clenched hard suddenly, holding them fast. 

"Hold on! I was not begging! I was. . . Asking!"

"Pleading?" 

". . . Fine!" Tadashi unclenched, defeated and horny beyond belief. Hiro pulled his fingers all the way out, putting them back in his mouth briefly as he edged forwards. His tongue lapped over the tips of his fingers before he reached down with both hands, one grabbing Tadashi's left hip, the other wrapped around the base of his aching and throbbing cock, helping it stay on target as it slid between Tadashi's cheeks and met his somewhat loosened hole. 

Tadashi held his breath again, waiting for Hiro to enter him. He wondered if it would feel like Hiro's fingers had? Perhaps more intense. Hiro released his cock and moved his right hand to the corresponding hip. The young boy began to push forwards with his own hips, sliding his pink cock head, which was already moist from pre (and now the saliva on Tadashi's hole), into his brother's ass. 

At first things went smoothly. The tip of Hiro's cock head on its own wasn't enough to stretch Tadashi more than the boy's fingers had. Tadashi's ring still gripped Hiro on his way in, though, delivering an almost tangible level of pleasure which forced Hiro's eyes closed. He pushed deeper. 

And Tadashi started to get stretched. Though Hiro was only 14, he wasn't exactly small down below. His shaft was thicker than two of his (admittedly) small fingers had been. Tadashi groaned, eyes fluttering, and tried hard not to clench his hole. As of now there was only some discomfort accompanying the stretching, and pleasure was overruling most of it. But he knew that if he clenched, that discomfort would turn to pain. He would have to ride it out until it faded away. 

Still, he wasn't able to spread his own ass any longer. His arms were already tired anyway, and these new feelings that were rolling heavily over and through him were the last straw. His hands dropped away and his ass cheeks closed around Hiro's shaft, pillowing it. 

Hiro seemed unaware of Tadashi's predicament and kept pushing in, mouth open limply and eyes partially closed. His cock slid further and further, making Tadashi's moans turn into whines. Hiro too began to vocalize noisily, moans and grunts of pleasure escaping him with impunity. Hiro's cock sank all the way inside, going down to the base. 

It was hot and tight inside his brother, and he didn't want to leave. But movement was the only way to go. He started thrusting, loving the feel of Tadashi's ring clinging to him and of his foreskin sliding freely up and down off his head, stroking him softly. The discomfort in Tadashi was dwindling away to nothing, replaced instead with immense pleasure. 

The two brothers were becoming louder, their gasps and grunts turning to animalistic shouts and cries of pleasure. Hiro's slow thrusts started to produce a wet squishing noise as his dick pumped in and out of his older brother. 

"Ohhh God, Hiro! Ohhh yesss!" Tadashi cried. Hiro's eyes snapped to attention, and he saw that there were tears sliding down his brother's face. Evidently they were tears of joy, because there was no doubt that Tadashi was loving every second of this. 

Hiro wanted to reply, to say something filthy in return. But he couldn't get his mouth to work. There was too much pleasure, and he was too close to cumming. It was as he'd expected. A day of waiting while hard and horny had wrecked whatever stamina he might have had. Hiro was going to blow, and soon!

His right hand moved from Tadashi's hip to the small of his back as Hiro's legs began to shake. He pressed hard, holding himself up, and continued thrusting. He suddenly became aware of how hot it was in the tent. There was sweat covering his body. His gut was tugging almost like a muscle spasm, only this felt much more insistent. That plus a growing pressure in his stomach and a shortness of breath told Hiro quite clearly that he was about to cum. He recognized the signs, only these were multiplied threefold!

"Ohhhh, 'D-Dashi! I'm g-gonna. . . Oh, fuck!" 

"Do it! Please!" Tadashi whined. He wanted to feel it. "Cum in me, baby bro!" He shouted, sounding desperate. 

Hiro closed his eyes and howled primally. He tried to pick up the pace of his thrusts in the last few seconds before ruining. In all honesty he only managed to thrust harder, not faster. His gut churned with pleasure that grew and grew until it finally exploded through him. Hiro's howl rose in pitch as he smashed his cock forward, striking true against Tadashi's sweet spot. 

Tadashi hadn't been wrong about waiting all day being a good call. Not only was Hiro's money shot larger than ever, practically filling Tadashi up, but the pleasure that came with the orgasm was much greater than any Hiro had ever known! It felt like the kind of orgasm he saw in porn. And while he had assumed those guys' reactions in the videos had been faked (and they probably had been, to some degree), this pleasure was anything but counterfeit. 

Hiro's fingers began to dig into Tadashi's skin at his back and hip. Tadashi enjoyed how the pain from that merged with the pleasure inside himself. He could feel Hiro's cock twitching and pulsating within his asshole. Though he couldn't actually feel the cum itself he knew that with each throb of Hiro's cock a glob of it was being squirted out. 

Hiro pulled out almost as soon as he was done cumming. He needed a moment to rest and cool off. Fucking Tadashi had been everything he'd hoped and more! But it had also left him tired and drained. Yet he still had a promise to fulfill in letting Tadashi fuck him! Hiro wanted it for sure. True to his experimental nature, he longed to feel Tadashi inside him almost as much as he'd longed to feel himself inside Tadashi. He wasn't sure if being without control was for him, though. 

Hiro laid down on his stomach on the sleeping bag as Tadashi shifted away. The older Hamada was feeling tired too, but he had more than enough energy left to fuck Hiro. Besides, he hadn't had his own orgasm yet. _Fair is fair._

"Tadashi. . . Can you open the tent flap, let in some cool night air?" Hiro asked, closing his eyes and resting his head on their pillow. "Then you can prep me while I get my energy back." 

Tadashi gave a grunt of acknowledgment and moved to unzip the front tent flap. A wave of blissfully cool air wafted inside the hot, musky tent. Hiro felt himself relaxing as the sweat cooled on his skin. Tadashi patted the trusty case containing Baymax just outside the tent entrance, then moved back over to Hiro. 

"Baby bro, I'm gonna need you to do what I did for you and spread your ass for me." 

Hiro complied slowly. Laying flat on his belly wasn't as good a position as an ass in the air, like Tadashi had done, but it worked alright. Tadashi didn't try licking Hiro as the boy had done to him. Instead, he dove straight in with fingers and saliva. 

At first it was soothing for Hiro. The wetness and gentle pressure felt welcoming. But as Tadashi's finger started to slip inside him these feelings grew more intense. Hiro's hands clenched, nails digging into his own ass. Tadashi ignored this and started thrusting his finger in and out. Without waiting for Hiro to grow fully accustomed to the first finger, he added a second. 

Hiro gave a high, girly whinge. He raised his head briefly off the pillow, but that was the extent of his reaction, even as Tadashi began scissoring his fingers, spreading them apart as he thrust. 

Hiro's energy was returning quicker than he'd expected. He was still tired, but was gathering his head and senses. He knew how he wanted Tadashi to take him. In a way that didn't really allow for the older boy to take him at all! The younger boy needed control. Maybe some other day he'd let Tadashi take that away from him, but not tonight! No, Hiro would be taking Tadashi again, in a sense. Not that his brother would want or be able to complain. 

Tadashi pushed, with a little bit of difficulty, a third finger inside his brother, who groaned and arched his back. After a minute of thrusting, Tadashi deemed Hiro ready. "Alright, I'm gonna pull my fingers out. Just. . . Don't move, okay?" There was a definite note of excitement and breathlessness in his voice. Hiro wondered how he would react when he turned the tables?

Tadashi's fingers slid slowly backward out of his brother. He reached carefully, attempting to grab the boy's hips to position them both as Hiro had done to him. But suddenly Hiro released his grip on his ass cheeks and reached back to grab Tadashi's wrists!

"No," he said in a sternly playful voice. 

"Wha-? Hiro, I thought we made an agreement?" 

"We still have an agreement, I just wanna change things up a bit. Add some spice~"

"Whadoyoumean?" 

Hiro smirked and let go of Tadashi's wrists, then started to sit up. "Get on your back, Tadashi." 

To the surprise of both boys, Tadashi didn't hesitate. As Hiro moved aside, Tadashi crawled forward and laid on his back, his dick standing straight up in the air. Maybe he was more tired than he thought, too tired to argue? Or maybe he really was _that_ submissive? Either way, it worked for Hiro. 

The younger boy climbed steadily on top of his brother, grinding his ass down onto Tadashi's crotch. Tadashi let out a single high "aaahh!" 

Hiro reached beneath him and grabbed onto Tadashi's cock, aiming it directly upwards. It felt hot and large in his hand, much larger than Hiro's own dick was. The boy licked his lips and lowered himself down enough to press the head of his brother's penis firmly onto his asshole. The tip actually pressed inside him, but not enough to make a true impression. 

"This is it," Hiro breathed, wiping hair and sweat off his forehead. "What you wanted. You're about to fuck your little brother! Hope it's everything you wished for~" 

Before Tadashi could respond, Hiro pushed his hips down. He didn't ease down slowly, letting himself get used to the cock filling his ass. He put as much force as he could muster behind his hips, forcing Tadashi deep inside him fast. 

Tadashi cried out in pleasure as his head slid past Hiro's tight inner ring and speared deep inside the boy, jerking his foreskin hard off his glans. But Tadashi's cries were dwarfed by Hiro's. His ass was on fire! Most of it was pain, with some pleasure thrown in. But it wasn't a sharp, agonizing pain. It felt therapeutic, cathartic. Like some self-healing punishment. Hiro actually liked how it felt! It kept him grounded and also released a dose of adrenaline into his veins. 

Tadashi, faced with having his cock buried balls deep inside his baby brother on the very first thrust, had his eyes squeezed hard shut. "Tthhhhhssss, wh-why'd you d-do that?! That had t-to hurt!"

Hiro was panting rapidly in small puffs and hisses. "It aahhhh, it s-seemed like a cold pool. You'll g-get used to it faster if you j-j-just ahhhsssshhh, just dive in!" 

He started to shift, pulling slowly up Tadashi's shaft. The pain was beginning to seep away. Hiro pulled up until only his brother's cock head was still inside him, then sank back down, letting out a deep breath and moan along with it. 

"Hhhiiirrrrooooo! Oh my God, you feel incredible!" Tadashi tried to look down. He wanted to watch as his thick shaft disappeared inside his brother. 

"Heh, s-so do you, 'Dashi! Ohhhh fuck, this feels _unbelievable!"_

Hiro started to truly ride his brother. He put one hand in the center of Tadashi's chest, pressing down to keep his balance. His other hand reached behind him at his backside, ready in case the cock popped out of his hole. The pain was dwindling more and more, and Hiro couldn't get enough of the feeling that replaced it! 

Hiro began to pick up speed, his ballsack slapping against Tadashi's stomach each time he pushed down. This sent pleasurable aches through the young boy. But he was going too fast! If he kept this up Tadashi would cum without being able to fully enjoy the experience! 

"H-Hiro! Wait! S-slow down!" Tadashi reached up with shaking hands and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, forcing him to let up. "There's no rush, baby. You can be softer." 

Hiro blushed. "Sorry, 'Dashi. Adrenaline. . . And pleasure." He stilled his movements considerably. Hiro found that going slower was actually more pleasurable! Going rough certainly had its pros, but going slowly was more sensual and targeted with its pleasure. Tadashi's dick slid in more smoothly, more directly. Now every time Hiro pushed his hips down Tadashi hit his sweet spot. _Now I belong. . ._

The two boys' grunts and cries turned to low, ecstatic moans and gasps. Hiro found himself bending forward, spine curving and showing through his back. He reached up and placed both hands gently against his brother's chest. Their lips met. Unlike earlier, their kiss now was soft and loving, not passionate and needy. 

In this position, with Hiro bent down over his brother, it was harder for him to move his hips. Tadashi picked up the slack, thrusting up as best he could. 

"Aahhh, Hiro! I love you so much!" Tadashi gasped tilting his head up. Hiro continued kissing his brother, moving to his cheek and neck. 

Both boys were starting to feel the buildup inside of them. "Baby, I'm close!" Tadashi gasped, his hands sliding to Hiro's back. 

Hiro's only response was a moan. With every strike of Tadashi's cock against his sweet spot he felt himself get closer to the edge as well. Only a few more thrusts and he would be cumming again. 

"I'm gonna make you jizz twice, Hiro!" Tadashi gasped loudly, making Hiro's face turn redder. "And you're gonna make me cum~ my baby brother! Ohhh fuck yes!" 

Hiro wanted to tell his brother to keep talking. His filthy mutterings were seriously making him hot (and considering how horny Hiro already was, that was saying something). But his mouth was occupied and he was so close to cumming he wasn't sure he could speak anyway!

And then Tadashi's fingers were biting into Hiro as he clenched his teeth and started to cum! Hiro could feel the older boy unloading inside him. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like Tadashi might be delivering a load larger than Hiro's had been! 

_My big brother is cumming inside me! I have Tadashi's seed in my asshole!_

It was that thought which brought Hiro over the edge for the second time that night. While Tadashi was gasping and digging his fingers into Hiro's skin as he came, Hiro himself started to spatter Tadashi's stomach and chest with his spunk. His tongue fell limply across his lips and his eyes closed lazily. Tadashi's own orgasm was so intense that he didn't realize Hiro was cumming again until the boy's cock stopped twitching and spitting. 

There was so much to do now that the Hamada brothers had fucked. They needed to close the tent, to turn off the lantern, to brush their teeth. But neither boy had the desire, or indeed energy, to move. Tadashi managed to reach over and turn off the light, but that was the extent of either of their work. Hiro curled up on Tadashi's chest, slowly pulling off his cock. They didn't bother to wipe away the cum on Tadashi's chest or stop the seed from leaking out of Hiro, though tadashi did hastily wipe the tears from his eyes. The tent flap stayed open. They had bear spray, a blanket, and each other. They would be fine. Everything else could wait until morning. Right now, nothing would ruin this night's perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! I knew you would. I always had the deepest of faith in you. You can see why writing all that, hot or not, could wear me out (especially considering the fact that originally this chapter and the previous three were all one!) 
> 
> Now, I'm going to shelve this fic for a while. Well, I'm actually going on a two week hiatus for various reasons. But when I get back I'm gonna leave this fic alone for a bit. Put my focus on other fics like So Alike (my Weasley Twincest fic), Even Deeper (my Hidashi slow burn), and Awakening With You (my surprisingly popular Harry Potter/Colin Creevey Fic). Who knows, I might even dip back into The Purest Feeling, my Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory fic from months and months ago? Or even start new fics. Anyway, the point is that even if you don't see activity with this fic for a while, there is still a lot going on in DadIWriteGayPorn Land (note to self: make a theme park filled with rad). If you're here just for this fic, try checking out some of my other Hidashi fics (of which I have several). I have plenty of material to tide you over until I return with the rest of Hiro and Tadashi's adventures in the mountains (and yes, I have every day planned out)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlZ_ILr3PEE


	9. The Humbling River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the Hamada Brother's nude Spring Break mountain vacation: Skinny Dipping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, gentle viewers. It's been a couple months! But I'm back with a new (shorter) chapter for this fic. Day two! Skinny dipping~ 
> 
> With this chapter, I wanted to show that even though Hiro and Tadashi have a very adult relationship, they're still kids at heart (even Tadashi, who's several years older). They can "play" together even while playing together. A little childish, but mostly cute I hope. Read on. Tadashi dares you ;-)

It was a gorgeous day. One of the ones where you can see storm clouds popcorning yellow on the horizon, but where you are it's warm and sunny and beautiful. And Hiro & Tadashi were making the most of it in the river flowing just twenty yards away from their campsite on Frederickson property in the mountains of northeast California. 

The water was pleasantly cool, flowing peacefully over large smoothed rocks, with fish darting away as Hiro swam past. He was heading towards his older brother, who had his back to him as he splashed water up under his arms, cleaning himself from the sweat and grime of the previous day. Hiro tried to be as silent as he could, approaching with a grin on his face. He let the sound of the flowing river mask any he made. He was only seven feet away. _perfect!_ He pulled back a hand, ready to deliver a powerful aquatic strike at his oblivious, naked brother. 

**SPLASH!**

Hiro sputtered, eyes blinking tightly shut and then going wide again as he shook his head, his now wet hair flying around rapidly. He looked up into the face of his smirking older brother in disbelief. There was laughter playing in Tadashi's eyes, at his lips. 

Tadashi had turned around and sent a large wave of water crashing into Hiro at the very last second before he would have been doused himself. Hiro, who had been thoroughly unprepared, had taken it full in the face. 

"That's not fair!" The younger boy gasped. 

"Neither is sneaking up on me," Tadashi said, sending a much smaller splash playfully at Hiro with the back of his hand. Hiro avoided this one with ease by simply taking a step backwards. 

"How did you even know I was gonna try and get you?" 

Tadashi laughed, his voice ringing out jovially through the summer air. "Because I know you, Hiro. Ever since you were this tall, you tried attacking me whenever we would go swimming," Tadashi held his hand out flat a few inches above the water. He was standing in the middle of the river, and the water came up to a few centimeters above his waist. 

Hiro crossed his arms and huffed, a scowl on his face. But it was one that, as Tadashi looked at him, he couldn't keep up. After only a few seconds his face broke into a grin, and he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, fine. You've got me nailed all right." 

Tadashi's eyebrows wiggled. "I'm pretty sure you meant to say that I've got you 'pegged.' That's the saying, after all." 

Hiro winked. "Yeah, I did mean to say that, but it's not as if what I actually said wasn't also true." 

Tadashi showed teeth in his smile. "I had an amazing time last night, Hiro. More than I would have expected. I never really said thank you for it!" 

Hiro blushed, his cocky grin sliding away to be replaced with a look of sheepish appreciation. "Yeah, I really loved it too. I knew I would like it, but _damn!_ "

The two brothers eyed each other. The water came up to Hiro's chest just below his nipples, and he looked extremely cute with wet hair. Tadashi stepped closer. 

"It's something I would love to do again," he said with a tone of adoring directness. 

Hiro nodded eagerly. "Me too, 'Dashi!" 

Tadashi stepped even closer. "You too, what?" He asked innocently, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

"Huh?" Hiro asked, not understanding his approaching brother's meaning. 

"What is it you wanna do again, Hiro?" Tadashi was almost upon the boy. Hiro blushed and averted his gaze as Tadashi stepped so that his face was right beside the sun in the sky. 

"I wanna do stuff with you, Tadashi," Hiro whispered. 

"What stuff? Speak up!" Tadashi's voice, far from being seductive, actually sounded like he was truthfully asking a question. Hiro wasn't sure what to make of it. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and answered the question. 

"I wanna sleep with you again, Tadashi. I wanna have sex. . . I want you inside me again, and I want to be inside you! I want to taste your cum, and feel your cock on my lips! I want to eat you out! I want you to be mine, and only mine." 

Under any other circumstances, Hiro doubted he would have been able to say all that. Even here and now the words sounded strange leaving his lips. But he knew that out here on private land, in the wilderness, in a river, there was no one besides Tadashi who could hear him talk. That security merged with the slight exhibitionist streak inside Hiro and willed the words forwards, pulling them from his lips at normal volume. 

Tadashi looked like he was about to laugh. "That's pretty dirty, bro. Maybe we should get you cleaned up!" 

He dove forward and snatched Hiro up. Hiro screamed out in child-like laughter, glee speeded across his face, contrasting with the words he'd just spoken, as he was raised up into the air. 

And then Tadashi brought Hiro back down into the river, dousing him with fresh water. Hiro held his breath as his head dipped below the surface, then came back up giggling. 

"'Dashi!" Hiro held out the 'i' in his brother's name. He smiled widely, though his hair fell down across his features. "Well, you're the one who asked!"

Tadashi nodded and reached a hand out, pulling Hiro close before swiping his hair up out of his eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." 

Tadashi wrapped an arm around Hiro's stomach, pulling the boy's back against his chest. His hands began wandering freely, rubbing the remainder of the grime off Hiro's legs, the insides of his thighs, up his hips, over his expanding chest. 

"Mnnnn. . . Tadashi! That feels good! Don't stop!" 

Tadashi gave a loving smile and began to rub against Hiro's butt, fingers leaving momentary white marks on his skin as they gripped then moved on. "You'll have to pay me back sometime," Tadashi kissed the top of his brother's head and turned slightly so that Hiro's wet chest caught the gilded light of the sun. 

"I will," Hiro promised. He ground his butt back into Tadashi's crotch, forcing the older boy to move his hand. Hiro smiled and wrapped his right hand around his flaccid penis, giving it the small stimulation it needed to begin to stiffen. Tadashi chuckled. 

"What, we can't just get clean without fucking?"

"You knew exactly what you were getting into," Hiro said. He turned around, slow and careful not to slip on any of the rocks, and took Tadashi's right hand in his left. The younger Hamada began to lead the older into shallower waters. With each step more of both boys was revealed. Hiro licked his lips as Tadashi's semi came up through and above the water, drops falling off his opening foreskin. 

"Hiro?" Tadashi raised his eyebrows questioningly. The younger boy stopped and began to sink to his knees. The water swallowed him up to his shoulders. 

Hiro was crouched on a rare patch of earth between smooth stones. One hand remained wrapped around his own now fully-hard cock, and the other dropped out of Tadashi's grip to wrap around _his_ member. Hiro stroked his brother slowly until he was moaning and completely hard. The cocky grin returned, and Hiro leaned in to lick Tadashi's cock. 

"Aahhh! H-Hiro!" Tadashi's hand shot into Hiro's hair, tightening on it. 

Hiro peeled down Tadashi's foreskin and angled the entire member to the side. His lips wrapped softly around his brother's shaft, and he sucked lightly. Tadashi gasped, and Hiro moved up towards the head. The boy's lips wrapped around that too, and his tongue set to work. 

Tadashi could feel the pleasure fighting for control of his thoughts and nerves. He stood his ground and let Hiro bob his head, both boys moaning freely. Hiro's tongue did most of the work, wrapping and curling and slithering everywhere it could. His lips embraced Tadashi's shaft tightly, giving extra friction and holding Tadashi in place exactly where Hiro wanted him. 

Hiro took him deep, not quite down to the balls but close enough. Tadashi pulled almost reflexively on his brother's hair, loving not only the feel of the blowjob in and of itself, but also of the exposed nature of it. Here he was, out in the open, in the sunlight, with his underage little brother sucking him off. It ignited an immature idea in him. 

"My little brother, Hiro Hamada, is giving me a blowjob!" Tadashi shouted at the top of his lungs. The shout didn't carry far, what with the sound of the flowing river enveloping the two boys, but it did the trick for Tadashi nonetheless. 

Hiro jumped slightly, not expecting his brother's shout at all, but was careful not to bite Tadashi. He looked up at him in blushing shock. Shock which quickly ran out. Tadashi just grinned. "Keep going," he said at normal volume. "You just get me so worked up~"

Hiro was unimpressed. _"It's not like anyone can hear us,"_ he wanted to say. _"Try it again when there's actually people around, then I'll be impressed."_ But he kept quiet and continued sucking, head bobbing up and down the length of Tadashi's shaft. 

"Aahhhhh, that's perfect, Hiro! You've got me close already!" Tadashi pulled more on Hiro's wet hair. The younger teen moaned adding an extra layer of sensation to his blowjob. Tadashi's breathing grew quicker, shallower. All of a sudden he clenched his hand, holding Hiro's head tightly in place, and took control, thrusting on his own. His hips moved back and forth, delivering his cock down his younger brother's throat. 

Just a few weeks earlier, Hiro would have choked. But now he had experience on his belt and took not only Tadashi's cock, but also his sudden loss of control, in stride. Tadashi clenched his gut to fast track his approaching orgasm. As much as he wanted to thrust as far down Hiro's throat as he could when the moment came, he knew the boy would want to taste him properly. So as the pleasurable waves began to roll through the older boy, and as the dick in the younger's mouth began to twitch, Tadashi pulled it back so that the head was just barely past Hiro's lips. 

Cum spurted out of Tadashi's slit, fresh and hot and sticky. It clung to Hiro's tongue as he sucked it all up, cheeks hollowing out. It tasted a little different that he remembered, no doubt the effect of the brief lifestyle change that was this camping trip, but it was delicious nonetheless. Hiro swallowed it all while Tadashi moaned and shook with pleasure, eyes closed. 

Tadashi tugged his throbbing cock out of Hiro's mouth just before the last of his cum shot out, falling into the water. He opened his eyes and was upon the smaller boy in a flash, pushing him onto his back and into even shallower waters. Their lips met, bodies intertwined, and the Hamada brothers began to make out hungrily. Hiro's eye lungs fluttered and closed as he sucked on Tadashi's tongue. Even though Hiro had already swallowed, Tadashi could still taste himself in his brother's mouth. 

Tadashi started to move his hand between he and Hiro, towards his brother's cock, but Hiro grabbed him and laced fingers instead. 

"Wh-what about you?" Tadashi panted, pulling out of the kiss." 

"You can make it up to me later, 'Dashi. Now shut up and kiss me." 

Tadashi didn't need to be told twice. He shrugged and rejoined the kiss, biting Hiro's bottom lip teasingly before slipping his tongue back in the boy's mouth. Warm water sloshed around them as Hiro rolled on top, and Tadashi finally allowed his hair to get wet. _All in all, a perfect day!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fic! Just 3 more chapters remaining, and I hope to have them out much more quickly than this one. Sexy shenanigans continuing soon!
> 
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=GgwK9sHTu-8

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEAuMiKqP-4


End file.
